Tokyo Mew Mew Reborn
by Mew Satou
Summary: Deep Blue is back and Earth needs new defenders! Discontinued. Being rewritten
1. Tokyo Mew Mew Back in Business Nya!

**Sugar: **Nyani! I'm sorry fans of my past story, that' s on hold while I work with my friends on Tokyo Mew Mew Reborn ee;

**Ichigo:** I leave the team? oo;

**Sugar: **Yeah. I didn't want you around.

**Ichigo: **HMPH!

**Sugar:** YAAAY! Please read and enjoy, folks! Also, a BIG thank you to my buddies who helped me plan the fic and designed characters! Uh... Guys? Could you comment so I know what your pen names are? xx;

Chapter 1 - Satou's Injection

Weather was usually very nice in Tokyo. Nicest, actually, right before the start of the Mew Project. Ryou had figured to start the project on a sunny day but right now he had no choice. It didn't matter when he wanted to start this project, what mattered as that he did.

"Ryou! Just press the darn button!" Ichigo yelled angrily at Ryou as she put her uniform away for the last time "Zakuro installed the tracker program into your injection-thing for a reason. It' ll just inject the first person who has matching DNA."

"You really know how to spoil a mood... Oh well. Here it goes." Ryou pressed the little red button and almost instantly a girl screamed outside the cafe and fell over. "That's probbly the first one. Go fetch her, Ichigo?"

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE! Work hours are over.... But whatever." Ichigo sighed and walked outside the pretty cafe to find a girl who looked almost just like her KOed on the ground. It was an... Iiiinteresting find. Ichigo reached down and plucked a needle out of the poor girl's ankle and then lifted her up. This a man's job, not hers, but maybe she' d get paid extra. But, then again, this was her replacement.

It had all started the night before, as far as Ichigo knew. Ryou had picked up Deep Blue's signal but Ichigo and her friends were too busy with school now to pick up super hero life so Ryou had decided to start the project from scratch. Deep Blue was making his own mews and, Ichigo hated to admit it, these new mews were too strong. She plopped the girl on a couch and walked back over to Ryou, peering over his shoulder.

"So... It's ok. They' re all injected? Now to find them..."

"Ichigo, you just go home." Ryou said simply. He looked over at the girl who looked kind of dead on the couch and heard 2 disturbing stounds before turning around to find two more needles stuck in the girl's foot.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled, rushing over and pulling them out. Too late. The injections had been made. The girl's mark was made up of 3 injections and Ryou realized it was double sand cat and scarlet macaw DNA. "Oh great... Who' s this poor girl? I guess she will be Ichigo's replacement afterall..."

****

"Nyaaaaah! What happened nyu?" Hours had passed since the injection and Ichigo's little brown haired twin was waking up. The young girl had Ichigo's hair style, only her hair was brown, anf brown eyes. She wore her a white t-shirt with a red heart on it and red skort. The young girl looked around the cafe and then her eyes met Ryou's, who was sitting on a chair across from her. _What the heck? Who's he?_ The girl thought in alarm. He was scarey! And looked perverted... But then again, she called nearly all men perverts.

"How are you nya?" The girl asked. She didn't realized her random cat sounds yet.

"My name's Ryou Shirogane and you are....?"

"Satou Kuroneko nya! Eh? I just nyaed nya! Nyaaaa! Make it stop nya!" Satou screamed, waving her arms frantically. Ryou sighed and listened to her babble on for a while and then she shut herself up. "Nyuuu... So... Why am I here nya?" Satou asked sheepishly.

"You are a super hero now." Ryou said with a grin as he spun around in his chair to face a computor screen. He brought up a page on Satou's DNA and leaned back again, now facing her once more. "You've got doulbe sand cat and scarlet macaw genes inside you. Welcome to the Mew Mew Team."

Satou frooze and stared. "Mew... Mew...? Nya? Huh? The ones on TV? Whoa! Where' s the cute monkey one nya?"

"Vacation."

"The birdy nyo?"

"Dancing Lessons."

"The green one?"

"Beach."

"Uh... Wolf girl!"

"Modeling."

"Ah... Ummm... Cat girl?"

"Having a life of her own again..."

"THEN WHAT DO I DO NYA?!" Satou screamed angrily "TAKE NOTES?!"

"No." Ryou said calmly, staring at her like she was crazy, which she kinda was. "You are the first member of the team. There are 4 others like you. They have marks on their body... Like yours."

"Mine? Huh? I got a mark nya?"

"Yeah, on your ankle." Satou instantly put her foot on the couch and rolled down her socks a bit. Yup. Right there on her lil'ankle was a mark. Like a heart with wings and a halo.

"Cool nya. you got one?"

"No."

"Really? Awww.... I won't tell."

"Uh... You just go put this one." Ryou said with a heavy sigh. He threw a copy of Ichigo's waitress outfit and Satou and she ran off to change.

"Ugggg... This is going to be harder then I thought..." Ryou moaned as he watched her leave.

Minutes later, Satou returned in Ichigo's old waitress outfit. She smiled and posed a bit before turning quickly to Ryou. "Cool! Can I work here nya?! Puh-leeeease?"

The door opened to the cafe and Satou heard chatter as the second wave of evening customers poured into the cafe, or rather one person came in. Without a word she turned around and marched out of the back room. Ryou was about to stop her when he heard her greeting the customers like a pro.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew nya! How may I be of service nyu?" Satou asked in a hyper way. There was a short pause before the customer sadly spoke up. "Oh... Just a cup of tea, I guess.... Caffine? I just fainted a while ago... I guess work finally got to me..." The voice was so soft, quiet and sad. The cafe was kind of empty other then her and Satou felt a bit bad. The young girl had long hair in a braid and green eyes.

"What happened to make work so bad nya?" Satou asked quietly. The young girl, about 14 years old like Satou was, lowered her head shamefully.

"I got fired for yelling at work..."

"Oh..." Satou said softly, looking a tad bit sad "Why'd you pass out?"

"I dunno. Someone threw a dart at me."

"Ooooh! What kind?" Satou asked happily, being a major fan of darts. The girl pulled an empty needle out of her pocket and showed it to Satou before showing Satou the palm of her hand and sighing. "It hit me right here... It hurt..." Satou looked at the girl's hand and gasped. It looked like a mew mark, at least she thought it did, and was just there.... No real shape to it.

"RYOU! Come quick! I think I found a mew!" Satou cried out happily. Yes! She' d done soemthing right! Ryou walked in and looked at the weird girl's hand. "Ah. It's the snow leopard."

"Eh? What are you crazy people talking about?!"

"What's your name?" Satou asked cheerfully.  
"Cupcake..."

"Great! You' ll be working here as of tomorrow." Ryou declared "Done."

"EH?! WHAT THE HECK!?" Cupcake screeched "TOMORROW? HUH? HERE?! Ok. See you tomorrow uh..."

"Satou Kuroneko! Bye Cupcake! Wow, Ryou, that was easy."

"Whatever, Satou. Go home. tomorrow's a day off, right? Fall break right now, isn't it? Come to work tomorrow."

"Ok! I will! Thank you, Ryou!" Satou called as she dartted out the door.

"Good morning nya!" Satou looked up from sweeping the floors to see Cupcake was walking towards her. She smiled and waved cheerfully to her friend who got her outfit off a table and walked into the back room. It was early in the morning, almost time for the Cafe to open, and the only 2 waitresses were cleaning up a bit. Satou was still disturbed over the fact that the original Mews had been too busy and half wondered if they'd purposely made it impossible for them to work without making Ryou feel bad.

"Satou-chan? Where do you keep the brooms?" Cupcake asked as she hurried over to Satou. Cupcake was wearing Lettuce's old green outfit, or at least a new copy of it. Ryou hadn' t expected to need new mews so didn't bother changing the uniforms.

"I dunno. Use this one, I' m going to go clean some tables." Satou said as she handed Cupcake her broom. Cupcake smiled and kept sweeping while Satou went into the sotrage closest to get a broom.

"YEEEEEEK!" Cupcake screamed, following by a smashing sound and some guy yelping. Satou poked her head out of the closest and then simply got out and ran out into the front room. Cupcake was thawcking some weird guy who was dressed kinda skimpy with her broom and he seemed a bit surprised.

"Ummm... Cupcake stop! I' m sorry, sir... The cafe isn't open yet..."

"Ichigo? Hiya, honey."

"Eh?! Sir, I think you' re mistaken..." Satou said quickly. Too late. the weird green haired boy had flown over to her, the first surprised, and kissed her, the second and less important one. Satou looked horrified and Cupcake hit the boy on the back of the head with her broom, looking seriously angry. "YOU CREEP! PERVERT! CREEP! IDIOT! AND EVERYTHING ELSE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! IN THE NAME OF PASTRIES I SAY 'GO AWAY!'"

Satou was released and backed away, watching Cupcake pound the weird guy with her broom until he vanished. "Eh?! Ohmigosh! Where' d he go?!" Satou asked, looking around "Cupcake, did you just kill our customer?!"

"You're worried about the customer?! HE JUST KISSED YOU!" Cupcake screamed angrily, waving her broom until she hit Satou in the face. "AAAACK! I' m so sorry! Don' t fire me!"

"It's ok... Where'd he go?!" Satou looked around and, for some reason, decided to look up. And there he was, the poor, battered, perverted customer.

"Who are you and who's Ichigo?!" Satou screamed angrily.

"Who are you and WHY are you dressed like Ichigo?!" He screamed back.

"MY QUESTION FIRST!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!" Cupcake cheered "Who are youu?"

"Kish." Replied the boy miserably, gflaring at Cupcake "And you hit me with a broom... You are?"

"Cupcake Daisuki! And this is Satou Kuroneko!"

"Eh? You love cupcakes? What's your name?" Kiash asked, a bit confused by the mix between Cupcake's odd last name and first name.

"Huh? I do love Cupcakes. My name's Cupcake Daisuki." Cupcake said proudly, looking excited. "Pssst! Satou! I like this guy! Does he come by often?"

"Puh-lease! If I knew him I wouldn' t be asking his name, now would I?!"

"Oh right..." Cupcake blinked a few times, trying to get on track, and then looked back up at Kish. "Why are you here? Why'd you kiss my friend? Details, details, DETAILS!"

"Whatever. Where's Ichigo?"

"Answer my questions please."

"No. Answer mine. Where. Is. ICHIGO?!"

"Mine first! Then yours!"

"ANSWER HER QUESTIONS DANGIT!" Satou screamed as Kish as a pair of black cat ears and then a second set of creamy brown cat ears poped out of her head.

"Koneko? So you ARE Ichigo. why do you have 4 cat ears now?"

"I AM NOT ICHIGO! Answer Cupcake's questions NOW!" Satou screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryou finally decided to come in and was holding two transformation charms for Satou and Cupcake. He looked up at Kish, then at Satou and then at Kish. "What are you doing here, Kish?"

"Looking for Ichigo. I need to talk to her."

"Kish, she's dating Masaya."

"I don't care. This is urgent. It's about being a Mew..."

"Ichigo isn't a Mew anymore. I let her go have her own life." Ryou said simply, crossing his arms and looking over at Satou just as Kish pointed accusingly at her.

"THEN WHO'S THAT?!"

"That's Satou Kuroneko. She's going to be replacing Ichigo as a Mew Mew as of today. If you need to talk to Mew Ichigo talk to her." And that was all Ryou really had to say to explain enough. If only he'd said that eariler, eh?

"Oh... Well... Deep Blue's back and he's called together all the aliens, threatening our dearest person or thing. So I came to warn Ichigo... But... Seeing as she's not a Mew I guess Deep Blue won't care anymore..." Kish explained. He got ready to teleport away but Ryou grabbed his shoe.

"Satou, go get our guest some tea."

"TEA?! After what that creep did to me?!"

"Saaatou-chaaan? May I see you for a minute?" Cupcake asked. She grabbed Satou by the arm and dragged her into the back of the Cafe, blushing. "Satou." She hissed urgently "Don't mess this up. I want him to visit more often."

"What's that supposed to mean? Cupcake, he's a perv..."

"Satou, I really like him! He... He reminds me of someone I know.." Cupcake's eyes suddenly seemed to get larger and Satou backed away from her friends and hurried into the kitchen to put on some tea. What was up with Cupcake? She was acting like such a spazz over that dumb jerk... But Satou had never been kissed before, she was kind of happy.

"NO NO NO. I didn' t like it!"

"SATOU?! Are you talking to yourself?" Cupcake called. Satou turned red and clapped her hands over her mouth. "N-N-No... Just taking the the kettle?"

"You talk to kettles too?" Cupcake asked with a smile "Too cool! I thought I was the only one!"

"Cupcake, you're scaring me know..." Satou said softly. Then she just sighed and poured some boiling water into cups with tea packets. "Cupcake, get me that serving tay over there..." Satou said softly.

"Oh... Sure thing, Satou-chan. One serving tray, here we come!"

Satou then put the cups on the tray and carefully walked out to the main room. the Cafe would probbly be opening a bit late today...

"Here's your tea nya."

"Thank you, Satou. Mind sitting down? We' ve got some stuff to discuss." Ryou said. He and Kish were at a table so Satou and Cupcake decided to just sit at the same table rather then go to a new one. "Eh... Wazzup?" Cupcake asked, very happy to be using a word with z's in it. Satou sighed and Ryou shot her an odd look that forced her to be a bit more serious.

"Kish has kindly informed me that Deep Blue wants revenage on the Mews from before." Ryou explained. Satou nodded slowly, not making a connection between this and herself. "And??"

"Well, I think he' ll be disappointed that he can't find Ichigo, the one who pretty much destoried him." Kish said with a wicked smile "Which'll be sad for Master Deep Blue but I myself am kind of happy... He can't hurt Ichigo now."

"Yeah, but I think he's going to have a new target. Satou, Cupcake... Take these." Ryou handed each girl their golden transformation pendent and they stared at them.

"Just wait and focus. The words'll come... Mind standing away from the table?"

"Sure..." Satou said softly. She and Cupcake got out of their seats and stood a couple feet away from the table. Kish yawned and directed his attention to a fly whizzing about but Ryou watched them.

"Satou-chan... I hear words in my head... No... My heart's calling out to me, Satou..."

"Me too..." Satou whispered back. She closed her eyes and tried to focus harder, get the silly words out of her head and hear the real magic phrase. Her tounge was itching, head bubbling...

"Mew mew Cupcake! Metamor-pho-sis!" Cupcake screamed next to her, unable to take the urging of her body. Satou listened to the words, so similar to the ones in her head, and tehn decided just to call out her own.

"Mew mew Sugar! Me-ta-morpho-sis!" She cried. She noticed Kish was now watching Cupcake and her her in shock as a display of bright light erupted from her pendent. She felt herself spinning around, her body moving on its own to the sound of music in her head. Cupcake heard her own music as ribbons warpped her up and faded into clothing. Puffy genie pants and a top like that of Mew Ringo's replaced Cupcake's cafe uniform and her hair was bright pink with neon ribbons tied in it and flowing like hair. Satou's outfit was a lot like Mew Ichigo's with a puffy bottom but she had sleeves to her pink top. Her hair was bright pink and 4 cat ears, two black and two brown, poped out of her hair just as snow leopard ears appeared on Cupcake's head. Tails for both girls, Satou's black and Cupcake's white, and then scarlet macaw wings oon Satou's back.

The light faded and Satou looked at Cupcake who returned her stare. "Wow, Satou. You change clothes faster then boy bands losing their shirts..."

"You too..." Satou said. Kish walked over to Satou and stared floating in circles around her until Satou couldn't take it and punched him. "What's that for you creep?!" She screamed."You really do look like Ichigo..."

"You see, Kish, I think Deep Blue might find Cupcake and Satou interesting targets. Cupcake is almost like Lettuce and Satou looks similar to Ichigo..." Ryou started but Kish also had a say in it.

"I see your point. Lately, Deep Blue has been making his own mews and talking about upgrades... He might take these new looks as the old ones with an upgrade..."

"Your point?" Satou asked as she took a red glove off to check if her nails were suddenly painted like Sailor Moon's.

"You two just became ultimate targets for Deep Blue to attack." Ryou said simply. Satou blinked and then looked at Cupcake. "Who's Deep Blue..."

"You're hopeless... He's the big bad alien behind all this. Once we gets all his power back he could destory your puny planet... Too bad Ichigo's not here..." Kish murmered "But You'll have to do. Don' t take this visit as a peace treaty of any sort. Deep Blue wants me to work for him so I have to, I' ve got no choice, but I' ll do my best to buy you some time for Ichigo." And with that Kish teleported a way.

"Uggg... What a jerk!" Satou murmered "Welp... Let's open the Cafe, Cupcake..."

---------------------

**Sugar: **Well... Dat's all for now! Review please, okies?


	2. Near Death Performance! 3rd Partner Nya?

**Satou:** Wheee! First Retasu Midorikawa (Jesse)'s character and now the Lizard's character makes a first appearence nya----! Thank you for all your wonderous support nyao nyo daaa!

**Kish:** You got no reviews :D

**Satou:** Did too! Lizard Reviewed!

**Kish:** Dangit...

**_Chapter 2_**

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Cupcake screamed as she ran into the cafe, late once again. Satou was wandering about hopelessly, trying her hardest to keep up with all the customers while Ryou stood around "managing" the place. "It's OK, Cupcake-chan, just change fast." Satou said quickly as she ran out of the kitchen, balancing two trays as she hurried off to a table.  
  
"Water please?" "I want ketchup!" "Check please!" "Do you have any sugar cubes?" "I dropped my fork!"  
  
There were so many requests from so many customers, it was a miracle that Satou was still alive after serving this crowd for an hour while Cupcake finished up at another job. You see, Cupcake was trying to work for her own money. Why? We don' t know. She's random like that. He was a babysitter, pet sitter and part-time cook. Very part time. Cupcake finished changing and struggled to pull open the bathroom door until she figured out it was a push door so pushed it with all her might and fell onto the floor. Satou sighed and helped her up as the waitress wandered by and then handed Cupcake a list of orders.  
  
"Bring it to Mr. French flirt, OK?"  
  
"You mean Akasaka?"  
  
"French flirt fits him well." A cry of distress came from the cafe and Satou rushed off holding someone's fork and a check "Please take care of that, Cupcake-chaaaaan!"  
  
Cupcake sighed heavily and watched Satou hurry off before walking slowly to the kitchen. She handed off the note and turned around, only to bonk heads with Kish. "Owy! Whaaat? Why are you here? Ow ow ow... I' m sorry nyaaa..." Cupcake moaned as she rubbed her head desperately and tried to get up. "GWACK! It's YOU!"  
  
Kish, looking slightly offended, tried to walk right by her but Cupcake wasn' t about to let someone who didn' t work on the Cafe go back very far.  
  
"Nuh-uh! This is for Cafe Staff ONLY. You aren't allow back there." She said firmly. Kish didn't say anything. He just teleported away and appeared behind her and continued on his way.  
  
"Gaaa! No! Please! Stop!" Cupcake yelped, running after Kish and tripping herself. She fell to the ground and by the time she got up she heard Satou screaming and breaking glass. The Cafe went silent, even the customers, and Cupcake wandered into the back room to find Satou had pushed Kish out a window.  
  
"Uhhhh... What just happened nyu?" Cupcake asked, staring at the scene. Kish sat up and moaned before teleporting away. What a refreshing way to start the morning!  
  
So Ryou called someone to fix the window and life went on pretty normally. Cupcake was halfway through her day when Kish showed up again. This time he was actually going to order something from the Cafe and poor Cupcake was the one to take his order.  
  
"Konnichiwa nyun! May I take yer order nyaa?" Cupcake asked. Kish looked at the menu and then got out of his seat.  
  
"No, actually. I don' t even know why I' m here. Ja ne." He said coldly. He then started walking a way.  
  
Now, Cupcake is usually very... Uh... Sensible? No, wait... She' s just sometimes calm... But Kish had been rude to her twice that day and he wanted to know where he lived so she walked out of the Cafe about 5 feet behind him. He turned a couple corners and walked down a couple streets until, finally, he teleported a way. Cupcake moaned, having never figured out where he lived, and decided just to head back to the Cafe.  
  
BANG! Something crashed in an ally nearby and Cupcake heard someone screaming in horror. A roar echoed across Tokyo and Cupcake ran quickly to the ally, only to find a mutant rat was scratching at the wall and holding a poor little 5 year old girl in its long claws. The Kirema Anima had a thin, sleek black body and glowing purple eyes. Its tail was long and hairless, looking a lot like a black snake since it was tipped with a snake' s head. The snake had long fangs and seemed very dangerous while the rat also had fangs but they didn't seem venomous like the snake-tail's. But the rat also had long claws that curled around the child's body and it stood on its hind legs with a ruby on its forehead. Its neck was also very long.  
  
"Ah!" Cupcake screamed. The rat, who had been scratching the wall for amusement, turned to face Cupcake and decided to eat her. It pushed its whole body forward and snapped at the sidewalk Cupcake was standing on to make her lose balance but Cupcake's snow leopard DNA reacted just in time and she jumped a way, leaving the rat to plow its head and fangs into cement. The rat roared and shook itself loose, turning to Cupcake with a look that could kill if it weren't for the fact looks don't kill... Yeah, I think you kinda understand.  
  
Cupcake gulped, wondering for a moment what to do. A white tail with black spots appeared in front of her and it took her a second to realize it was her tail and then another second to decide why it was there. She screamed as the rat tried to plow itself into her body once more and this time the rat got close but missed a bit, only succeeding in burying itself in the ground and forcing Cupcake off her feet. With the rat's head stuck in the ground and Cupcake in a hand stand for balance there was only one thing left to do.  
  
"Mew Mew Cupcake! Metamorphosis!"  
  
Cupcake's transformation was quick and simple. Before long her hair was pink and she had her pink puffy pants and Mew Ringo-ish top. She twirled around for a few seconds, just to enjoy the awesomeness of her outfit, until the rat flicked her with a clawed finger.  
  
Cupcake screeched and was thrown through the air. She stuck an arm down to grab hold of a large crack in the side walk and then did a flip to get herself back on her feet. Not bad... Considering this was a first try. The rat hissed and threw the little girl aside, completely ticked off at Cupcake and ready to kill her. Cupcake stood her ground until the rat was ready to plow into her and pin her to a wall but before that could happen she jumped away, using the rat' s back to push herself higher into the air, and caught the poor, terrified girl.  
  
Cupcake landed like a clumsy idiot, tripping herself andr dropping the poor girl who, by some random miracle, was able to get to her feet and run away, screaming "Thank You Weird Lady" as she dartted off. The Kirema Anima Rat whipped around again and collected itself, its head spinning and causing it to see double after all the head smashing. The rat moved quickly to Cupcake, who was trying to get off the ground, and missed completely. It was the perfect chance for Cupcake and she took it.  
  
Cupcake leaped into the air and held her hands above her head. Almost instantly two cupcakes fell into her bare hands and she grabbed them, one per hand, and put her hands out in front of her. " Pant pant pant gasp pant. " Went Cupcake, too tired after all the running around to say her attack very loudly. "D-DOOOOOOOM!" She screamed. The cupcakes glowed and a jet of pastry frosting shot from the cupcakes and covered the rat, whose back was turned. The rat, though, didn' t seem very bothered by it. It was just frosting, after all, only good for causing extreme discomfort and making one sticky.  
  
The Kirema Anima slowly turned, a lump of frosting dripping off its shoulder and eyes glowing with anger and hate. Cupcake gulped, struggling on ideas for what to do. This was bad. "Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Cried Satou's voice. A gust of wind and the sound of wind chimes was all it took to freeze the frosting over, keeping the pesky Anima from moving for a moment.  
  
Cupcake smiled at Satou but before greetings could be exchanged the Anima broke its cage, throwing frosting in every direction. A piece hit Satou and, still slightly wet, stuck her to the ally wall while Cupcake was lucky enough to dodge the blasts. "SATOU!" Cupcake screamed, eyes wide with terror. She herself was too tired to fight alone... They were doomed...  
  
The Rat moved forward and raised a clawed hand, ready to scratch Satou so hard she' d probly fall apart, but this fiction doesn't want a reason to go PG13 so let's all pray that doesn't happen.  
  
"Ribbon Melon BANG!" Screeched a high pitched, hyper voice. A loud bang echoed about on the walls, the sound breaking Satou's icing cage and forcing the Rat Anima to fall to its knees in pain. Headaches were THE ultimate attack.  
  
"You stupid Anima! For disturbing the peace of Tokyo once more we will make you pay!" Satou yelled with Cupcake screaming "Ow ow ow! My head huuuurrrrrts!" Satou raised her pink chime and simply shook it so the bells would ring.  
  
"Riiiiibbooooonnnn... Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou screamed. Her sugary wind attack tore the Kirema Alien off the rat's body, separating the mutant virus from the poor animal that scurried away in horror.  
  
"But there's still more, you stupid alien!" Cupcake said happily, holding her cupcakes out to the alien that was fleeing. ".... DOOM!" She screamed. The little jellyfish-thing was frozen in frosting and fell to the ground, unable to move. Cupcake reached down and picked it up before looking up. There, on a nearby building, stood the shadowed figure of a young girl with long hair in pigtails. She had monkey ears and a monkey tail too... And it wasn't a cosplay outfit.  
  
"Thanks for watching my show!" Cried the young figure as she twirled around 3 times, clapped her hands, and bowed. Satou and Cupcake just stared in disbelief. Was this their 3rd partner? She seemed so hyper and unaware of how powerful she was, making the Rat fall over in pain so quick and easily.  
  
"Please come watch my show at the Mew Mew Festivel, ok? Celebrate Tokyo Mew Mew, the teenage super girls who saved our sorry butts 2 years ago! Thank you! Dat' ll be all! Ja ne! Ooooh! But PLEASE do come, ok na no da?" And with the that the little girl hopped away like a kangaroo.  
  
"That's odd... Do you think she's out 3rd partner?" Satou asked Cupcake "Cupcake?"  
  
"Satou... How can we get to the amusement park?" Cupcake asked quietly, looking very depressed "Ryou won't give us pay checks in advance... We have to wait for next week... And he would never believe us if we said we wanted to go to a super awesome amusement park to find our final partner..."  
  
"Eh?" Satou stared in disbelief "Then let's go next week.  
  
"SATOU?! ARE YOU STUPID?! The AMUSEMENT PARK CLOSES NEXT WEEK!"  
  
"Nyeeeeee?!? No way nyaaa!" 

**Preview of Episode 3**

_Satou: Nyaaaa! That's unfair meeeeeow!_

_Cupcake: I know really! I wanted to go to that new Petting Zoo!_

_Satou: Petting Zoo? At an amusement park? -gasp- You don't think...?_

_Cupcake: Do you think they would..._

_Satou: No, they wouldn't!_

_Cupcake: I know! They' d never set up a petting zoo without pretty smelling soap!_

_Satou: ee; That's not what I mean... Stay tuned for Episode 3 nya! The 3rd Companion! Amusement Park horrors! Read or... Or..._

_Cupcake: Doom on you!_

_Satou: Uh... Yeah! You don' t wanna get sticky, do ya?_

**Authoress Comments**

**Sugar:** Mya! Not very long, sowwy e.e;

**Kish:** Nothing you write is perfect.

**Satou:** -sniffle- Meany. Anyways, I want 6 reviews before I continue! Evil is I!


	3. New Mew on Stage! Deal For Kish Nya!

_**Chapter 3's Authoress Attack---------**_

**Satou:** Reviews...? Really? Nyaaaa!

**Kish:** Why is this a romance fic...?

**Satou: **-hugs Kish- Nyaaaaa!

**Kish: **oo; Why do I fear the romance part of this story so suddenly?

_**Chapter 3**_

"Let's eat some strawberries..." Satou hummed a song as she sadly swept crumbs and broken plates off the cafe floor. It wasn' t a good thing that both her and Cupcake could be klutzy and it was worse that their final member was at an amusement park they couldn' t afford to visit. Ryou already thought they were botnh trying to use their Mew Mew status to get free passes to an amusement park and Satou was suddenly very determined to prove she wasn' t lying. She would get to that park and get their final member no matter what!

"Satou?" Cupcake murmured as Satou's song suddenly became Koi A La Mode to the beat of Catch Me. Satou paused and shut herself up, looking very depressed. "Don' t take it hard, Satou-chan. We' ll find another way to get to the amusement park. I' ve already got an answer!"

Satou's cat ears and tail poped up and she turned to stare at Cupcake, eyes starry and lips curved into a giant smile. "Spill. What' s the plan?!" She asked eagerly.

"There' s a contest in honor of the original mews, that' s what. The winner gets 2 tickets to the amusement park." 

"What kind of contest?"

"It' ll be easy for us. It' s a contest where you cos-play as the original Mews."

"As in....?"

"30 points for the animal details, 30 for the costume and 40 for the kawaiiness. It' s easy!"

Satou sighed heavily and nodded. "Ok... Let's go..." She murmured quietly. Little did she know, someone was watching with a smile on his face. "Ooh? A contest where people dress up as my little Koneko? I wanna see this... But first..."

The aliens met with Deep Blue in a similar way to how they did long before. Deep Blue would sit at his throne in human form and accept offerings of Mew Aqua from his "loyal subjects", who more afraid of losing their loved ones then loyal to him. Kish had recently been called in concerning something Deep Blue had discovered concerning his connection to the Mews. A way for him, Deep Blue, to wipe them out all so easily.

"Master Deep Blue?" Kish asked as he walked into Deep Blue's sight. The young man chuckled at Kish' s arrival, just on time, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Before you were head over heels for a Mew Mew but I hear you' ve fallen for a regular human now, correct?"

"Correct." Kish said simply. Ichigo wasn' t a Mew anymore but a normal girl and Kish had already made himself known to her, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"So the Mew, the pink one, is of no concern to you?"

Kish paused before answering this. "You mean the cat? You recently got upgraded so she now has the wings and extra ears?" That was what Deep Blue thought of Satou. He was Ichigo in his eyes, only she' d been upgraded to increase her overall power. He didn't know that she was a totally different person yet.

"Yes, that one. I have a little job for you... If you follow through with this job perfectly you may save that human when I take over this planet." Deep Blue was pretty good with words and it took Kish no time at all to decide to accept the deal. This was so easy! Deep Blue was convinced that to kill the "person he'd once loved" would be hard but he wasn' t about to kill anyone important to him.

"Agreed. How would you like me to do this?"

"I want her o be here, alive, first. If you bring her I can use her to discover how to upgrade my Mews."

"Master Deep Blue?" A woman of about 15 or 16 years with pale, white skin and long purple hair and purple eyes stepped forward next to Deep Blue, eyes glowing with the evil that was in her heart.

"Yes, Murasaki?"

"I hunger now... May I eat?"

"Sure. But save your appetite. Kish is bringing us a Mew Mew. You can do whatever you like with her once we' re finished upgrading our Mews, unless she proves as our ally."

"Why would she be an ally?" Kish asked, a bit startled by this.

"You' re going to date her, of course. Then she' ll come without a struggle."

"DATE HER?!" Kish yelled. There was an eerie moment of silence during which Murasaki drained a rat, a clean one, of it's blood and tossed it a side.

"Yes... Would you like me to raise your prize higher? How about this. If you do as I' ve ordered you to I' ll spare the life of that human you love so much, your own life and you can keep a cat or... Something... Now, if you' ll excuse me..."

"Kyaaa! How' d we win?!" Cupcake asked cheerfully as she danced around cheerfully. Cupcake and Satou were heading back from the Mew Contest, each holding tickets to the wonderful amusement park. While Cupcake was dancing around happily Satou was rubbing her black cat tail, which was throbbing with pain.

"Because you stepped on my tail." Satou said with a light sob "And my 2nd pair of cat ears popped up and the judges thought it was cool how I could make them pop up... Now I' ve got my picture in that stupid Tokyo Mew Mew magazine! Waaah!" Satou's sobbing didn't last for long, though, because seconds after starting to cry she bumped into the gate that surrounded the amusement park.

The two "ooh"ed and "aaah"ed for a second, each taking in the lovely sight of roller coasters and a huge ferris wheel. "Aaah nya! Too bad Kish isn' t here or I' d ask him on a date nya...." Cupcake said in a quiet, dreamy voice. She had completely spaced out and was now having romantic thoughts in her own little world. Satou moaned and pulled Cupcake up to the front entrance where they traded their tickets for stamps on their hands and wandered into the park.

"Ok, we made it this far. Cupcake, you look from below and I' ll check from the top of the ferris wheel." Satou said but Cupcake rejected the offer quickly.

"NUH UH! I am going on the Ferris Wheel!"

"FINE! We' ll both just find our final member and then play around, ok? Let' s go... Ah?" Satou was about to tell Cupcake to come with her to find the act their final member was performing in when some school girls knocked them over.

"Yaaay! I wanna see the monkey girl!" "You' ve seen her a hundred times already!" "I know, but she's so kyoooot!"

"That must be our final member! C'mon!" Cupcake didn' t have time to protest. Satou was already running off and Cupcake had to sprint after her in order to keep up.

"Ah... Pant... Satou? Gasp... Why' d you stop?"

"Looooooooook nya..." Satou and Cupcake stood at the foot of a large stage and, on the stage, was a hyper little girl. The girl's eyes were chocolate brown and her skin slightly tanned. She had long blond hair that she' d tied up twin pigtails so she could hop around better. It was a good thing that her hair was up too because she was bouncing about so hyperly that if it was lose she could end up hurt. When Cupcake looked up she seemed like just a regular kid but when she finished jumping about she posed and golden monkey ears and a curly tail popped out of her body. Cupcake just stared. It was their final member!

"HEY! KID!" Satou suddenly heard Cupcake shouting "Can we talk to you?!"

Everyone turned to stare at Cupcake and Satou wanted to just melt into the shadows and never be seen again. "Cupcake, stop... People are staring..." She whispered, her heart going "Doki Doki" like there was no tomorrow and face turning cherry red. But Cupcake started waving her hands to get the hyper performer's attention and when the little hyper active ball of energy turned Satou couldn' t help herself anymore.

There was a mini explosion and everyone screamed in terror as Satou's cat ears poped out and someone threw an energy ball at them.

"Hahaha! Koneko, what are you doing here without a date?" Kish asked, floating above the stage. People in the crowd screamed and everyone started to run, pushing Satou to the ground and Cupcake into the stage. The hyper stage performer blinked and turned to face Kish, eyes narrowed.

"You evil elf! I' ll show you what happens when you anger the monkey! Prepare to get a taste of the monkey's punch na no daa! Mew Mew Melon! Metamorpho----sis!" Only a few seconds passed as the little girl transformed. Her costume was bright yellow and looked very similar to Mew Pudding's outfit. The only difference was probbly the mild "Mew-Ichigo-Poof".

"Bad guys beware! Mew Meron is here to save the day! Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"Ha! Is that all you' ve got? Go, Kierma Anima!" Kish yelled, clearly amused.

"Huh? Kierma Anima? There aren't animals at an amusement---HOLY SMOKES?! Since when was there a petting zoo over there?!" Satou screamed. There' d been a petting zoo "over there" for a while and now all the goats, chickens and cows were infected with Kish's aliens. Cupcake hissed angrily as she pushed herself off the stage, having made a small dent in it.

"Satou! Let' s go!" Cupcake said as she got her pendent out.

"Right!" Satou said quickly.

"Prepare to get a taste of the cat spirits nya!" The two girls said together before kissing their charms. "MEW MEW SUGAR!" "MEW MEW CUPCAKE!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

It a flash of blinding light the two girls transformed, ready to join Mew Meron in battle. Meron giggled in delight, happy to see more like herself, and did a back hand spring. She moved swiftly and coolly across the amusement park and kicked one of the kirema anima, a goat, in the side.

"Melon Symbols!" She ordered, summoning two symbols which she clashed together to create a horrid bang. "Melon Bang!" All the animals in the park winced and Cupcake sprung into action.

"DOOOOOOOM!" She screamed, covering the aliens in pink frosting "Go, Mew Satou!"

"Right! Ribbboooon..... Sugar wind ring!" Satou yelled in delight. A strong wind blew through the park and the frosting was blown off the kirema anima, leaving regular animals and fleeing parasites behind.

"DOOOOM!" A second layer of frosting covered the fleeing parasites and Meron jumped off to collect them with Cupcake, leaving Satou to deal with Kish.

"Don't you EVER try something like that again, Mister! Not in public!" Satou yelled, her face bright red with anger,

"Oooh... You really are like Ichigo. I like you that way, my cute lil' Koneko." Kish replied simply "Ja ne."

"Awwwww! Kish called you cute!" Cupcake complained, a bit red and jealous "No fair! Next time I tell him to buzz off!"

"Ah! Cupcake onee-chan likes Kish!" Meron squealed in delight as she returned to normal. Cupcake did the same but Satou just stood there, frozen.

"How dare he... Act like I' m... His property!!!" Satou yelled angrily "I will SO get him next time! ARRRRG!"

"Onee-chan? Can I join your club?" Meron asked Cupcake as Satou ran around screaming random, nasty words. "Sure, Meron. You are officially a waitress at Cafe Mew Mew and member of Neo Tokyo Mew Mew nya! Let' s go tell Ryou, Satou!"

_**Preview of Episode 4**_

_Satou: ARRG! I hate Kish to BITS now!_

_Cupcake: Why? _

_Meron: Kish just decided to attack the mall and completly ruinned her date!_

_Cupcake: You were on a date?_

_Satou: No. I wasn' t even at the mall... Meron, are you spreading rumors?_

_Meron: Nuuuuuu... I' d **never** do that._

_Cupcake: Good! Next Episode! A simple day at the cafe gets Satou a new boyfriend! Kish still likes me best! He' s just trying to make me jealous! _

_Satou: .... Riiiiiiight. Stick around for the next episode meow!_

_**Authoress Comments**_

**Satou:** Welp... Another crappy chapter xX;;

**Kish:** I hate you.

**Satou:** ? Huh? How come? Anyways... Uh... Let's aim for 13 reviews until the next chapter! An unlucky number! YAY!


	4. Plan in Action! Kish's False Love Nya!

_**Chapter 4 Authoress Chaos**_

**Satou:** Ahhh... It' s so nice to have reviews... -freeze- Me... And... Ryou? -faint-

**Kish:** Sounds good to mee...

**Satou: **-;;; I hate you Kish... I hate you more then I did yesterday :) -hug-

**Kish: **Uh... Thank you? oo;

_**Chapter 4 Begins!**_

"Welcome To Cafe Mew Mew nya! How may I be of service? I' m Satou Kuroneko and I shall be serving you today!"

Another day at Cafe Mew Mew. It had been a little over a week since the last Kirema Anima attack and Satou was slowly becoming used to this peace. Why was peace such a short lasting thing, though?

"Yo, Satou. Stop day dreaming." Ryou snapped as he passed Satou, who was leaning against a wall with a tray of hot tea in her hands. "Nya?" She said softly, looking over at Ryou and then glaring. All her happiness left her whenever that tyrant of a manager was around... Stupid jerk...

"Satou-chan, are you ok?" Cupcake asked as she came in to get a tray of pastries from Keichiiro. "Have you seen Meron?"

"No, I haven' t. Sorry, Cupcake..." Satou said quietly as she headed out to table 3 where she put the tray. The table was filled with happy girls who didn' t really notice Satou much at first. As Satou turned to leave one of the girls whispered a little rumor to the other and they both pointed to Satou, giggling insanely.

Satou wrinkled her nose and quickly hid herself in the employee section of the cafe where she figured out what everyone was laughing at. Taped to her back was a note, written in red ink on pink paper. Satou stared, straining to read it, and then shreiked.

Cupcake had been helping Meron change into her new uniform. Since Meron was so young she could only wear Purin's uniform but that wasn' t really a big deal. It fit the bundle of hyperactivity perfectly, since Purin's outfit had special trimmings and fabric to allow to give the wearer more flexiablity. It wasn' t until Satou shreiked that work came to mind and both girls hurried to the part of the kitchen where Satou was standing. Satou held a note and just stared at it, face bright red and eyes unblinking.

There was a long pause.

"Satou onee-chaaaaan?" Meron said softly, poking Satou in the ribs "Whatcha got there?"

"Yeah, Satou, what's going on?"

"I' d like to know what just happened too. Is this important, Kuroneko?" Ryou snapped. His voice brought Satou back to reality and she let out a soft shreik, too dazed to be very loud, and fell over. When Satou released the note Meron snatched it and scanned it before also going red and passing it to Satou.

"Oh good gwosh... That was sickening..." She murmered, falling to her side and moaning little a dieing old woman. When Cupcake finished reading it she handed the note to Ryou, trying to smile.

"Don' t worry Satou, I doubt he really means it." _Afterall, I' m Kish's true love._

"Cupcake, this looks very serious to me... To think Kish changed his lvoe target so fast makes you wonder... Something's up..." Ryou murmered as he pocketed the note and walked off. "Make sure she wakes up, I don' t pay her for being out cold on the kitchen floor."

Satou let out a soft moan and sat up. "Kish... Wrote that to meeeeee...." She said quietly, trying not to scream in anger. The alien who was the cause of this whole super hero mess claimed to be in love with her and she was going to kill him for it....

"Awww... Calm down, Satou onee-chan." Meron said softly "You go... Uh... Wash your face and cool down... You' ll pass out again if you continue to blush like this... I' ll bring this tray out for you..."

"Yes, and I' ll go take your shift for a few mintues, alright?" Cupcake and Meron then hurried off, both having very different thoughts about everything that had happened. Cupcake was mildly jealous and Meron was wondering how Satou had gotten the note... Perhaps one of the team members was a traitor?!

Satou faces her hands and wet a cloth which she rubbed her face with, hoping to cool her red face a bit. That letter was so disturbing... Kish had called her "His Kitty" and used all this funny nicknames to refer to her... Satou moaned angrily and put the cloth a way. She decided just to stare at herself in the mirror. Kish had mentioned she looked like Ichigo... Ichigo was the original cat mew, right? What was with Kish' s sudden love for her, anyway?

"Hello, Koneko." A horrid, familar voice came from somewhere behind Satou and Satou realized she had closed her eyes while trying to come up with answers. She openned her eyes and stared at the mirror, not very happy with the reflection.

"Kish?!" She gasped, turning around swiftly but finding Kish had gone and her loud gasp had attracted Ryou, who was passing down the hallway.

"Satou? What's --- Satou, don' t look behind you."

"Eh? Why not nya?"

"You' ll scream and scare the customers away."

"Ok, Shirogane--- Who's behind me?" Satou's heart was beating faster and faster. Was it a monster? A spider? Or Kish? Satou shuddered at the thought just as a pair of cold hands warpped around her shoulders and someone jerked her back.

"Shirogane! Who' s behind meee?!"

"I took care of tables 3 and 5... It' s almost time for the afternoon break... How' ve you been, Onee-chan?" Meron asked as she put the closed sign in front of the cafe window. Every day at 2pm there was a short break and since it was summer this was a daily thing. Cupcake sighed and watched the final guests leave before leaning against a wall and moaning.

"This stinks... Keichiiro hasn' t bee her since Satou's note..."

"Reeallly?" Meron asked quizzingly. Meron was too busy with her sudden idea to hear Cupcake mention that Keichiiro was out fixing Zakuro' s old uniform. Meron dartted off and chuckled. All the clues (That Meron had heard.... And that was just one) added up! Keiichiro was an alien and had put the note on Satou's back for Kish! It all made sense, at least in her little mind.

Cupcake walked al0ng the hallway, only to see Ryou standing in front of the girl's restroom. Meron also came by and decided Ryou was a pervert just as Satou screamed.

"AAAAH! KISH, GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MEEEE! HELP!" She screamed. Ryou just stared and Cupcake wandered in to see Kish was hugging Satou.

"Something's up... He was in love with Ichigo last time I saw him..." Ryou whispered to Cupcake and Meron. Both girls nodded and ducked out of sight where they transformed as quietly as they could.

"Awright Kish, get away from our friend!" Meron said firmly as she hopped over Ryou and posed rather dramatically. "Let me go Kish!" Satou complained, trying to get Kish to just leave her be. Kish sighed and hugged her a bit tighter, hoping this plan of Deep Blue' s would work out. This was rather sickening. "If that's what you want, Koneko, but it's so mean of you to tell me to go a way." He said calmly, letting her go and trying to look depressed. It failed, except for Satou who was very gulliable and bought the act.

"Oh... Kish... Uh..." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, her face bright red. "I' m sorry..." Kish wanted to just teleport a way but he stood where he was. what was the next line...? Deep Blue had predicted this would happen and told him what to say...

Ah! That's right! "I' m sorry, Koneko, if I' d known you didn' t like me I would' ve kept quiet." He lied. You' d be surprised how good of an actor Kish was, though.

"Ok, that' s it. I can' t take this anymore. Kish, what are you up to?" Ryou demanded, crossing his arms and glowering. Kish thought quickly and came up with the perfect excuse. "Nothing, Ryou. Don' t you believe me?" He asked sweetly, almost sarcastically "I really do like her."

"You' ve only just met. You mistook her Ichigo before, how do you know you aren' t treating her completly like Ichigo?" Ryou asked. Suddenly, out of no where, came Keichiiro! His sudden appearence only fueled Meron's theory even more to the point where Meron was ready to chain Keichiiro to the kitchen and see if he teleported to the bathroom.

"What' s going on, Ryou? What' s Satou doing and why are the girls transformed?" He asked, eyes narrowed at Kish. He' d heard the whole conversation. "What' s he doing here?"

"Nothing, Keichiiro. I was just here to ask Satou out on a date but she' s cruel... She just rejected me..." Kish said, his act falling a part a bit with these words. Kish sighed and turned, only this sigh wasn' t an act. The poor alien was slowly becoming more and more convinced Satou was Ichigo, since it helped with acting to pretend she was. Satou watched and put a hand out just as Kish tried to teleport, yanking him back by.

"Oh fine... If that' s all you want then I guess one date won' t hurt..." She said quickly, turning bright red.

"That's it! Satou's gone nuts!" Meron cried out, holding her head and faking a faint. Meron liked this acting thing, it was kind of fun! "Now whaaaat?"

"Really, Koneko? That' s great! I' m..." Kish paused. What was he supposed to say now? "Ah! I' m so happy!"

"Something is up..." Ryou murmered quietly. He was getting sick of this act Kish was putting on...

"Koneko, why don' t I take you to an amusement park? Don' t worry, it' s close by. I can pay you back for when I ruinned your last trip."

"Oh Kish... You' re such a gentleman." Satou said, blushing a bit more.

"Ok, I' m getting sick of this. If you wanna kiss, jsut do it already." Meron said as she turned and walked off to get a snack. Cupcake sighed and followed but Ryou just stood there.

"Sorry, Kish, but Satou has work to do." Ryou said firmly as he took Satou's hand and dragged her off. "If you' ll excuse us..."

"Ryou! What was that for?!" Satou asked angrily at the end of the day. She was worn out from working and had just gotten directions to the amusement park Kish wanted to go to her with. "Listen, I still don't trust him, 'Koneko'." Ryou said with a smirk as he got 3 small items out of a box. Cupcake and Meron passed by and both stopped when they saw the pretty presents Ryou had for them.

"This is R4000, R5000 and R225." Ryou said firmly "You each get one."

The girls crowded around Ryou's hand, which must' ve looked odd, and each picked out one of the three little robots who grew to the size of their palm when touched. Meron had a hairy spider(R4000), Cupcake had a little bunny with angel wings and extra floppy ears(R225) and Satou had a little white Masha-wanna be(R5000).

"They' re kawaii! I' m naming this lil' guy Chibi." Satou said as she hugged her little friend "You' re sooo cute!"

"I didn' t just give you them as pets. Carry these guys around everywhere. They can detect aliens and are used for comunication." Ryou explained simply. The girls nodded and hurried off to change. It was time to go home.

"Ryou... Why are you being so protective of Satou?" Keichiiro asked when the girls were out of earshot. Ryou sighed and looked over to Keichiiro rather miserably.

"I don' t know... Arrrg... That idiot... She' s too much like Ichigo."

"Yes, I' ve noticed... Has Meron tagged you?"

"Eh?"

"Meron put a tracker on my shoe today...."

Ryou stared at Keichiiro and then at Keichiiro' s shoe. Sure enough, beeping away, was a little tracking device. Ryou bent over and took it off. "What is that girl up to?!"

Ryou put it on the counter and, once he was gone, Kish appeared and grabbed the tracking device before vanishing again. He could use this...

Later, at Meron's house, Meron sat on her bed watching the tracker's signal beep on her computor. Suddenly the tracker vanished, too far off the radar. Meron stared and blinked before cackling evilly.

"SO HE DOES TELEPORT! I KNEW IT!"

_**Preview of Episode 5**_

_Satou: So, Cupcake? Who is this new friend of yours?_

_Cupcake: Her name is Midnight and guess what! We were attacked by aliens! Kish saved me, I just know it was him! Aaaahhh!_

_Meron: Hmmm? That' s all? I thought you saw something important..._

_Cupcake: ... Oh! That's right! I saw her---_

_Kish: Coming through!_

_Satou: KISH! Turn down the radio! I can' t hear what Cupcake is sayiiing!_

_Cupcake: .... And that' s why we should keep an eye on this girl._

_Satou: Repeat that?_

_Cupcake: Repeat what?_

_Satou: Arrrrrg! Episode 5: A shocking discovery nya! Cupcake, you' ve got a memory like mine!_

_Cupcake: Why, thank you, Satou! _

_**Authoress Rants**_

**Satou: **And... TA DA!


	5. The Jealous Stalker! Enter Maonaka Nya!

_**Chapter 5 Authress Rants of DOOOM!**_

**Satou: **-smile- I love reviews... No worries, Jenny, Midnight appears in this chapter! I want to throw out an extra big THANK YOU to Retasu Midorikawa(Cupcake) and Mew Purin(Meron)! Not to mention the wonderful Lady Kuro(Murasaki) and Jenny(Midnight) for helping with the plot and. Dani(Hope you don' t mind me calling you that)! Note how Murasaki and Dani' s characters haven' t made major appearences yet... No info for you! -cackle- Laura' s character is extra secret... More Bwahahahas for you .

**Kish: **Arrrrgg... Shut up and post the next chapter already.

**Satou:** -twitch- HOW RUDE!

_**Chapter 5**_

"I kneeeeeew it! I kneeeew it!" Meron screamed in a sing-song voice as she danced around Keichiiro, who was currently tied to a broom in the kitchen. Keichiiro moaned and walked off to find Cupcake, who was just finishing her quick change into her waitress outfit. Cupcake untied Keichiiro for the 5th time in the past 3 minutes and he hurried off to the kitchen where Satou was dragging Meron away while she screamed about Keichiiro teleporting away, broom and all.

It was just another day at Cafe Mew Mew and, for the first time, the Cafe was closing early. In 3 hours the Cafe was going to be closed so Satou could go on her date with Kish. Satou giggled insanely and began to sweep the floors so happily that she seemed to leave a trail of excitement behind her. Ryou moaned and walked behind her slowly, like Cupcake (the stalker), until he slowed down and poked her out of boredom. Satou screamed and fell face first onto the floor, cat ears and tail twitching with annoyance. But when she turned around she didn' t see anyone but a gray kitten with a green cloth around its neck.

"Awww! Kawaii!" She squealed, picking the kitten up and hugging it happily "I shall name you Kish."

Ryou, or Alto as his alter ego was called, startled to laugh and broke free of her grasp, changing back and walking off happily. "Oh dear me... That was actually kind of fun." He said as he left. Satou stood there and slowly turned bright red.

"RYOU YOU MONSTER! YOU NEVER MADE A CUTE KITTEN ANYWAYS!" She screamed angrily, just as a group of customers wandered in.

----------

The cafe finally closed and Satou changed into a more "date-like" outfit. She wore a black skirt and pink long sleeved skirt with pink ribbons in her hair. She giggled in delight, looking herself over in the bathroom mirror, and then left happily. Cupcake twitched and Meron walked out of the bathroom and headed for home. She had some tracking to do! Tracking Keichiiro, who she was convinced was still wearing the tag.

But Cupcake wasn't about to let Satou take _her_ Kish away. Satou was a friend and loved Kish and Cupcake couldn't stand to see Kish admit he loved Cupcake more then Satou and break her heart. She had to break them up before that happened... (Note how Cupcake is living in a fantasy land right now...)

She dressed herself in a black skirt with a black tank top and black "arm warmers" before sneaking off after Satou.

At the front of the Cafe, Satou stood with Kish who had teleported from no where. Kish and her chatted for a minute as Cupcake peeked past a corner and watched them sadly. Poor Satou... Poor Kish... He was probably too shy to say he loved Cupcake (Who, in reality, Kish barely notices right now).

"Don' t worry Kish! I' ll admit my love for you... Someday!" Cupcake yelled, looking very determined.

"Eh? Kish, did you hear something?" Satou asked as her cat ears perked up. Was that Cupcake's voice. "Oh, never mind. I must be hearing things."

Then the young "couple" walked down the sidewalk and towards an amusement park. Funny how there always seems to be an amusement park in Tokyo, eh? Anyways, they went off and Cupcake followed. Kish had purchased tickets and Cupcake had also bought one. With R225 on her purse, Cupcake rushed off and got into the amusement park right after Kish and Satou, who seemed very happy just talking. Kish wasn't. He was trying to remember what Deep Blue had told him to say... Which was kind of tough.

Cupcake eagerly flashed her ticket and listened to the men at the gate as she walked off.

"Look at that adorable couple." They said as they watched Kish and Satou. They must've been drunk, because Kish and Satou didn't look very cute together. Cupcake spun around and glared at them.

"THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!" She yelled, looking ready to beat them up, but R225 released an electric shock and Cupcake screamed in pain.

"What was that for?" She hissed at her robot.

"Sorry, but you were going crazy." Ryou' s voice replied.

"EH?! RYOU!?" Cupcake yelled, snapping R225 off her purse and holding him to her face. Ryou' s voice came the robot as a moan and Cupcake hissed.

"Cupcake... Don' t hold him so close to your face, I' m using him to record this 'date' for the records." Ryou said quickly, sick of looking at a close up of Cupcake' s eyes. She staring rather hard at the poor little robot.

"Ok ok..." Cupcake said quietly as she put R225 back on her purse and looked around frantically. "Where' d they go? Ooooh! Cotton--- OW!" Cupcake yelped again as R225 shocked her once more. "What's going on?!"

"I installed a shocking program into your robots so I can shock you spazz if you do anything dumb. Now, go find those two love doves."

"AW RIGHT!" Cupcake cheered, running off in the general direction of Satou and Kish.

----------------

The date went pretty well. Satou and Kish rode a few roller coasters, with Cupcake right behind them, and enjoyed a couple other amusement park rides while Cupcake stalked them. Cupcake sighed, declaring this day a total lose, until she realized the ground was shaking insanely...

"An... Earthquake? Nyaaa!" Cupcake screamed as the ferris wheel, which she had been walking under, began to collapse. Satou was also screaming, but more for the safety of the people inside the ferris wheel.

"Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorphosis!" She yelled, transforming and looking to Kish. He was stunned, so this couldn't have been his doing. "I'll be ba--- Ack!" Satou screamed at the top of her lungs as a piece of wood fell from the ferris wheel and sliced her bare shoulder. A small stream of blood leaked from the wound and she turned around, having heard a very familiar scream behind her.

"CUPCAKE!!!" Satou yelled at the top of her lungs as Cupcake met her eyes. The ferris wheel was collapsing and Cupcake was in the way! "CUPCAKE! Transform!"

"B-But!" Cupcake protested, her eyes watery with horror "I can' t! The words! I don' t remember the words!"

"TRY TO---YACK!" Satou' s scream pierced the amusement park and she spread out her wings, taking to the air and hurrying to one of the ferris wheel boxes. The door was sealed shut so she aimed a kick at it, smashing the glass so that the people could get out. The whole ferris wheel was shaking with the earth under it and Satou grabbed as many people as she could, flying down to the ground and setting them down gently.

"RUN! NOW!" She ordered them. They did. She then started up again but someone grabbed her tail.

"Give me a ride?" Asked a young boy with long black hair and amazingly pale skin. Kish looked at the boy and hurried over to him, whispering something to him. The boy let go and allowed Satou to go on her way, grinning evilly at her as broke the doors of the lower ferris wheel cars and told the people to jump out.

-------

Cupcake was still confused and scared. The ferris wheel was collapsing and her help was needed. There was a girl next to her who seemed to be sharing Cupcake's horrors.

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE!" Cupcake yelled, the words coming to her again. "METAMORPOSIS!!!! Eh?" Cupcake froze and turned to the girl next to her, who was also yelling those words and transforming. Before Cupcake could stop the other Mew the Mew was climbing the ferris wheel and helping to empty the cars. Cupcake decided to take the girl' s lead and followed her.

Within 3 minutes the Earthquake had stopped and the amusement was clearing up. Cupcake put the final people down and the ferris wheel toppled over towards her. Much to Cupcake's relief, someone grabbed her and put her down before teleporting a way.

Satou was equally as lucky, thanks to Kish, who now had Satou hugging him rather tightly. But the other Mew was gone... Or was she? A young girl walked over to Satou, a girl about their age, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, I am Mew Maonaka and it' s a pleasure to meet you."

Satou paused and then nodded "Sure, Maonaka.... Uh... Go to Cafe Mew Mew tomorrow...?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you." Maonaka said before walking off calmly. Satou watched her, rather stunned and then Kish put her down.

When Maonaka was out of view, Cupcake suddenly attacked her. Maonaka screamed in horror as Cupcake dragged her behind a cotton candy machine and glared at her.

"Do you support Kish and Satou as a couple?" She asked firmly.

Maonaka shook her head no very rapidly.

"Good. You may go now." Cupcake said, releasing Maonaka. Maonaka stared at Cupcake and then gasped in shock.

"You' re that Mew Mew!" She said in utter amazement "Ack! I' m going to be stuck working with you!"

"You got that right nyu." Cupcake said proudly "Aren't cha happy?"

"No... Not really..." Maonaka said quietly, before turning around and running away as quickly as possible.

"Satou... Give me a minute, I need to talk to that boy who wanted you to give you a ride... We' re... Friends." He said calmly as he turned and walked off behind the ferris wheel rubble with the boy.

"Deep Blue-sama... Why are you here?" He asked the boy. The boy chuckled and crossed his arms. "You are to call me Aoiri while I am in my human form and I am here to give you this. "

Deep Blue, or Aoiri as his human form was called, handed Kish a little gold bell on a red ribbon. "You asked for it and if it' ll help you get that girl to come I' ll do anything... And you were right... It was a good thing I didn't get her killed by slowing her down before she performed very well..."

"Yes, Master Deep Blue."

"Could I meet her...?" Deep Blue asked with a slight smirk, a pair of fangs showing "Murasaki wants me to bring a blood sample, she' s wondering what type of blood this Mew has..."

"Uh... No... She'll know something' s up." Kish said quickly, afraid of Deep Blue comparing Satou's DNA to the original Ichigo' s and discovering his secret.

"Ok then... Good luck..." Deep Blue said with a grin as he walked off. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Kish.

"Oh, by the way... Murasaki is planning her next attack. She' s going to be coming down to the Cafe tomorrow so..."

"What about me?!" Kish asked angrily "I like causing trouble too! It' s fun to torment these new mews---" Kish covered his mouth before he was able to say much else about the Mews. He' d almost given his secret away, the secret of these Mews not being the ones Deep Blue wanted to see suffer.

"Excuse me? Don' t use that attitude with me." Deep Blue hissed, sounding a lot like someone's mother.

"Uh... Yes sir." Kish said quietly, bowing his head and quietly praying that Deep Blue wouldn' t kill him for the outburst. Kish had already seen Deep Blue kill 2 aliens... It wasn' t pretty.

"That' s better. Anyways, I need you to be at the Cafe for step two in that date project." Deep Blue said simply "Farewell." And with that, Deep Blue vanished.

"Oh... Kish. I was getting worried. What' s up?" Satou said cheerfully as Kish came back. Kish coughed and took a deep breath, taking the bell from his pocket and trying to recall the time when Aoyama put Ichigo' s bell on her neck. The bell wasn' t just a bell, though, it had Meron' s tracker on it. In fact, the tracker had been rewritten to also work with Pie' s computer. This way, Kish could track where Satou was and appear where ever she was to score some "love points".

"Hmmm? A bell nya?" Satou murmured as Kish tried to tied the bell carefully around Satou' s neck. The tying was done miserably and Cupcake felt herself turning red as Kish tied the bell around Satou' s neck. She was very jealous right now!

"You are my kitten and I don' t want to lose you." Kish said, attempting to copy Masaya's words perfectly "After all, you' re my all time favorite kitty."

R5000 beeped, recording every word for Ryou who shivered in disgust. "Ugggg... What is going on?" He hissed angrily as he listened to Kish. Something wasn't right...

"Oh... Thank you, Kish..." Satou said, blushing like mad. It was just her luck that Kish messed up and leaned in for a kiss. When the two were two inches apart Cupcake jumped out of hiding and shoved a ruler between them.

"OK! THAT'S IT! Keep your faces at least 4 inches a part on the first date, GOT IT?!"

Satou turned bright red and nearly fainted. "CUPCAKE!?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!!!" She screamed. Out of random fury Satou slapped Kish and stomped off.

Meanwhile, back at Meron's house, things were about to go very wrong for Keichiiro. Meron, who had tagged Keichiiro and had her tagged removed by Kish and placed in Satou' s bell, was now convinced Satou was Keichiiro. So when Cupcake told Meron the story of the amusement park, how the Earthquake couldn't have been Kish' s fault, Meron decided that Keichiiro was the alien who started the Earthquake. Why? "Keichiiro", aka Satou's bell, had been in the amusement park...

"Oh Kei... I' ve got you cornered now..." Meron whispered "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Meron! Are you ok?" Meron' s mother called.

"I' m fine, mom! Just another hair ball!" Meron called back.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

**Satou: **Yay! Anyways, Maonaka is finally in the story!

**Kish: **Go Midnight?

**Satou: **Yes, go Midnight.

**Masaya:** Hey! The bell was MY idea!

**Satou:** -glares and prepares to type something on the keyboard-

**Masaya: **Ack! I mean... It' s so nice that people like the bell .;;

**Satou: **Good boy nya no da. Anyways, I have a random question for my reviewer xD What couples are you guessing in the fic so far nya? I just need to know what you think so I know where I need to make changes in how characters act x.X; It'd be super helpful if you told me nya.


	6. She's a VAMPRESS! Cafe Chaos Nya!

_**Attack of The Authoress**_

**Satou:** Dun dun dun!

**Kish: **o.o?

**Satou:** Yup! Chapter 6 ish ready nya!

_**Chapter 6------**_

Kish wasn' t very eagar about this "date the pink mew step 2" plan but he had to go through with it, for Ichigo' s life. He sighed and entered the hyper pink cafe, Cafe Mew Mew, and found himself instantly greeted by his two fans. Cupcake raced forward and tried to hug him but Satou got there first. Cupcake wanted to growl but she tried to remain calm, smiling in a friendly fashion towards Kish.

And that was how most days started for the Mews. School wasn't in session, thank goodness, so they spent all day at Cafe Mew Mew working hard for some spare cash. Ryou poked his head out from the "Employee Only" part of the Cafe and moaned when he saw Satou hugging Kish. It was kind of sickening.

"Hey! You two! Cut it out! Satou, get to work! Kish, order something or leave." Ryou snapped to them. It was very lucky for them that the Cafe was empty, not yet opened, because Kish was able to use this as an excuse for not ordering anything. In stead he enjoyed some free pastries that Cupcake decided to buy for him.

"So... This is Cafe Mew Mew?" A cold voice cut the morning silence outside the Cafe. A young female, her skin incredibly pale and eyes a dark, almost black, purple. Her hair was long and purple as well and she wore very morbid dark purple clothes. A dark purple, sleeveless top that was rather small with a X connecting the top half to the dark skirt that ended a few inches above the knees. The outfit showed her bellybutton and she wore a dark cape over her shoulders. Her feet had a pair of boots on them and from her back was a pair of bat wings. She was a very strange sight, looking half alien and half mew. But the grin on her face told the story. She wasn't there for tea.

The girl flew down slowly to the Cafe, very careful above approaching the pink place. It was very unattractive to her. She looked at the doorknob and reached out to grab it but jerked her hand away. It looked painful to touch... Shiny and pretty.

"Pffft. Why use a door?" She hissed in delight to herself, floating higher into the air. A large ball of violet energy formed in her hands and she took careful aim at the Cafe, but then paused. No... She couldn't destroy it. She had to bring the Mews Mews alive, not dead.

So she settled for the next best thing. She flew over to a window and peered into the employee hang out. Seeing no one, she punched the window firmly and smashed it without making much noise.

"Arrrg! I' m supposed to make noise!" She hissed as she floated in. The girl, Murasaki, grabbed a plate and dropped it on the floor. That should get their attention.

She stood and waited.

"Oh? What was that?" Kish asked, trying to get the Mews to investigate Murasaki's entrance.

"Oh nothing. Cupcake probably just broke another plate." Satou said simply.

"I' m right here!" Cupcake said happily. there was a long pause, even Kish seemed a bit frightened by Cupcake's sudden appearance.

"... Ack?" Satou said quietly as she walked into the back room. When she saw Murasaki, who had "DEATH" practically written all over her face, she screamed.

"Oh oh oh! A customer?" Cupcake asked with a smile "I' m sorry, Ma'am, I' m going to have to ask you to use the front door nya."

"I am not interested in pastries, though I did come to satisfy a hunger." Murasaki said coldly to Cupcake, sending a shiver down the snow leopard shojo's back.

Meron ran up, interested by the scream, and tackled Cupcake. "She' s not a customer, silly! She' s a bad guy!" The hyper girl said happily. "You gotta glare at her! Like this!" Meron glared and then broke out laughing.

"Actually, I' d prefer to be called a evil vampress." Murasaki said as a smile spread across her pale face "But when I' m through here, you'll never be able to say anything."

"You' re going to rip our mouths off?" Cupcake asked "You' re a weird bad guy..."

"She means she' s going to kill us." Meron explained, still smiling.

While the other two were chatting away, Maonaka made her first appearance. She was wearing Berri's old waitress outfit, since she didn't fit into the other ones.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling. She looked between Cupcake and Meron and then at Satou, who was very pale.

"Vampires... Ghosts... Same category..." Satou said softly, barely able to talk. She took 3 steps back and hit the wall. Maonaka stared at then looked at Murasaki. "Is she a ghost?"

"I may look it..." Murasaki said in a sly voice Though I prefer to be called an evil vampress."

"Oh weally?" Maonaka said with a giggle "You look like a ghost."

"Satou, get faaar away from that girl." Kish whispered to Satou. Satou obeyed without a word of protest, moving closer to Kish. This greatly upset Cupcake and she got between Satou and Kish, leaning happily on Kish.

"I' m scared." She said with a smile.

Kish moaned. He was going to puke... After the plan was complete.

"You won't be worrying about what I look like after I drain you of all your senses." Murasaki said coolly to Maonaka.

"Ghost." Maonaka said in reply.

"Vampress."

"Ghost. And an ugly one at that."

"You should talk, dirty human"

"GHOST!" Cupcake said in delight. Kish and Satou both turned very pale as Murasaki shifted her attention to Cupcake, red with anger.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, throwing a beam of purple energy at Cupcake. Kish grabbed Satou and teleported her away just as Cupcake sprung out of harm' s way.

"Cupcake! Are you ok?" Meron asked Cupcake as she ran over. "Ok, you ghosty-vampiress-bad-guy-lady! NO ONE hurts my friends! Mew Mew Melon! Metamorpho-sis!" Meron yelled. In a flash of light, Meron had transformed and was holding her symbols.

"Finally." Murasaki said, crossing her arms. She seemed very calm again. "I was actually getting rather bored..." She turned to Kish and grinned. Problem solved. Kish was a newbie in Murasaki' s eyes, and Murasaki didn't like Newbies at all. Kish didn't like Murasaki. Yay for them. Anyways!

"So, Mew Mew... You want to fight?" Murasaki asked as she created another energy ball "I' ll give you a fight."

"Well then, you' ll have to fight me too! Mew Mew Midnight! Metamorphosis!" Maonaka cried out. She, too, transformed and summoned a little golden star, which she threw at Murasaki.

"RUN!" She ordered. Everyone ran, except Kish and Satou who teleported. The golden star exploded into a puff of blue sparkles. Murasaki hissed and batted at the dust until it was gone and then hissed. Now she needed to find the Mews.

Murasaki flew down a passage way and by the time she got into the front entrance Cupcake and Satou had also transformed. Murasaki grinned and decided to take advantage of how the Mews were all staring right at her, except Cupcake who was clinging to Kish and Meron who was jumping around happily.

"So... You want to play?" Murasaki asked coldly as she flew over to Maonaka. She stared right into her eyes as Maonaka prepared another star. This was how Murasaki read minds but, seeing as Maonaka didn't know much about the Mew Project, she turned to Satou.

"Ooooh... Interesting." She whispered coldly in delight "This'll be fun..." She giggled evilly and put a hand on Satou's ears, looking at Kish in a "got ya" way as she flicked Satou' s creamy brown ears. Murasaki knew now that these weren't the original Mews but she wouldn't tell... It was fun to watch Kish pretend he loved this Mew and he couldn't pretend to if he was dead.

Kish glared at Murasaki. So she'd figured it all out? That sucked. Big time.

"Uh... Get away from her!" He yelled. That' s right, he "loved" Satou. He had to act it. Kish's dragon swords appeared and he flew towards Murasaki, wanting to use this as a time to cut Murasaki somewhere.

"Kish!" Satou yelled as Murasaki took advantage of the fight as well and summoned some energy.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Maonaka yelled. A thousand or so small stars flew at Murasaki and Kish, since they were getting ready to kill each other, and Cupcake screamed in horror, joined by Satou.

"KISH! Are you ok?!" Satou and Cupcake said together. Cupcake twitched and glared at Satou as she ran over to Kish, or at least where she thought he was. He' d teleported. Murasaki hissed angrily and threw her energy ball at Satou, knowing this was the way to lure Kish out so she could attack him. She didn't like it when people caught her off guard and felt like taking her anger out of the green haired alien.

"Up here, Satou!" Kish called to Satou, actually kind of happy. He was rather proud of the fact Murasaki was hurt and he wasn't. It was rather amusing. "Satou! Move!" He yelled at her. Satou blinked and looked above her to see Kish and then turned around to glare at Murasaki. But in stead of glaring at Murasaki she found herself squinting as a bright purple ball of light flew at her.

"Ribbon Midnight Star rush!" Midnight yelled, once again sending a blizzard of stars at Murasaki as the vampress waited for Kish to come, save Satou and get hurt. She was, once again, taken by surprise and thrown to the floor by the blizzard of burning stars. Kish teleported to Satou and then teleported away without receiving a scratch and grinned at Murasaki.

"Come and get me, then!" He said simply, trying to upset her. Murasaki hissed and got herself away from Maonaka' s second wave of stars, leaving them to ran upon poor little Meron who was watching.

"C'mon Kish, where's your loyalty? Besides, you know I'll beat you. That's why I get to do all of the real work while you're stuck here babysitting. You are inferior to me!" Murasaki teased him, finding this mission mildly amusing. Kish glared darkly and prepared to attack but was interrupted by Meron.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!" Meron yelled, her bang stunning Murasaki and Kish so that they both fell over. "DOOOM!" Meron' s attack cry was followed by that of Cupcake' s as she sent a rush of frosting on the stars.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou yelled, her windy attack freezing the stars over so they wouldn't harm Meron. All four Mews eagerly got together and posed, as if they were going to have their pictures taken.

"So, you think you can hurt a pastry Cafe and get away with it, eh?" Cupcake asked with a grin.

"And you thought that you could pick on a bunch of sweet girls who work there because they' re Mews?" Meron asked yet after Cupcake, as if the speech was all planned out. Maonaka's mind snapped and she came up with words to join them.

"And you expected to win?"

Satou froze, realizing that she had to say something now. "So... Uh... We' re going to give you free food so you leave?"

"SATOU!" Ryou yelled angrily "WE WILL NOT!"

"Oh.. Uh... Ok then..." Satou said weakly.

"We' re going to give you a taste of justice nya!" Cupcake said "Let's go, everyone!"

"RIGHT!" Maonaka and Satou said together in a firm voice.

"Go where?" Meron asked happily "Free food?"

"NO!"

"Ok then... OH! I get it now!"

Murasaki was rather stunned by this but Kish took the moment to take a Kodak picture. He wanted to share the memories of Murasaki' s defeat with everyone back on the spaceship. Murasaki glared at him and his camera blew up.

"HEY! It was digital too!" Kish pouted.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Maonaka cried out. Another blizzard of stars flew in Maonaka's direction and she prepared to dodge them.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!" Meron yelled, banging her symbols together. Murasaki yelped and fell to the ground, the loud bang giving her a headache and the headache keeping her from moving.

"DOOOM!" Cupcake' s scream was soon followed by piles of frosting that stuck Maonaka to the floor.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Maonaka was then frozen by the hardening of the frosting as Satou's sugar scented wind blew through the Cafe.

"And because the first serving wasn't enough..." Meron started.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"DOOM!"

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!"

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!"

The attacks all headed towards Murasaki but she teleported away and glared at the Mews. "Thank you for that "uplifting" experience! My work here is done." She said to them in an almost happy voice as she teleported away to her spaceship.

"Aaaah... I' m tired now." Satou moaned as she returned to normal and leaned against a wall.

"Me tooo..." Cupcake said softly as she attempted to lean against Kish, but Kish teleported away and Cupcake fell onto the floor.

"Nice work, Satou." Kish said cheerfully "Too bad I didn't get any pictures."

"Thanks Kish... Nyaaa..." Satou moaned and sat on the ground "I need a day off."

"Well too bad!" Meron cheered "We' ve got to clean up!"

Satou stared at the Cafe, which was covering in frosting and battered by Maonaka's stars.

"Aaaaaah... Nyuuuuuuuu...." She complained sadly "I don wannna..."

"You sound like a baby now." Ryou snapped "Here you go. Brooms. Have fun."

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Satou cried, joined by Meron who was crying for the sake of it "Nyuuuuuu!"

"Aw, cheer up." Kish said quickly "Ummm... Uh." Kish paused. He wasn't supposed to say that so had nothing planned to say after it."Uh... Because... Ummm... I' ll...."

"You'll help us?!" Cupcake asked happily, hugging Kish "YAAAY! Satou' s happy now, right Satou-chan?!"

"No not really." Satou said "I don' t want Kish to have to clean up our mess nya."

"Oh well! Me and Kish will clean over here! Come, Kish! Good boy." Cupcake said as she dragged Kish off to the cleanest of all the corners.

"Then me and Satou will clean over here and Meron... You just go research or whatever, you' ll make more of a mess..." Maonaka said simply. Meron nodded and ran off to check the tracker on Keichiiro, who was at Rei(his old girlfriend)'s wedding. When Meron saw that Keichiiro' s tag was in Cafe Mew Mew she screamed in delight. "HE CAN BECOME INVISIBLE TOOOO?!" She asked "COOOOOL!"

_**Blah blah of da Authoress**_

**Satou:** -cackles- This is fun x3

**Kish: **-sigh- I wanted that picture too...

**Satou: **Too bad nya .


	7. Cupcake Discovers Blackmail Nya!

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**Satou:** -le gasp- Blackmail!

**Kish:** So?

**Satou:** It's evil!

**Kish:** I use Blackmail all the time.

**Satou:** Eh?

**Kish:** -dangles some photos in front of Satou- Hahaha.

**Satou: **YEEK! YOU DIRTY PERV! -slaps him- Just get to the story!!!!!

It was the dead of night. Tokyo was queit and the moon was full of power... Why? It was, ok? Anyways. The light of the full moon leaked into an ally. The ally was tight and home to a number of stray animals, cardboard boxes and over turned trash cans.

"Did you bring the goods?" Asked a quiet voice as a young girl dressed in who knows what with a bright pink rain jacket and party hat covering her face moved out of the shadows. A figure with large bat wings dressed with a black trench coat and hat to cover her face landed on the ground and removed an enevelope from her coat pockets, handing it to the other girl.

"Here you go. The pictures you asked for." She said, holding her hand out for her reward. The other girl giggled like a giddy school girl and opened the enevelope. She carefully removed a couple pictures and stared before screaming.

"OH MY GOSH!" She said in a very girlish way upon seeing the photos "How DID you get these?!"

"You don't wanna know. Anyways, my reward?" Asked the girl in black. The girl in pink dug into her pockets and handed the other girl a couple Tokyo Mew Mew products.

"I can't believe you collect these, Murasaki." The girl in Pink said quietly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... But it's funny to know you're into blackmail... Cupcake."

The girl in pink frowned and remvoed her rain coat. It was, in deed, sweet little Cupcake. "Blame TV." She said simply "This is great... Thank you so much. Hope to work with you again."

"Whatever." Murasaki replied as she flew off. She needed to help Pie find some place to park the spaceship. Cupcake giggled some more and looked at the pictures. "Oh KK... I love you sooo much... Too bad this is the only way I can get a date with you..."

**_Chapter 7 ---- Cupcake Discovers Blackmail! Kish is The First Victum!_**

"Good mroning, Satou."

" 'morning, Kish. Or should I say afternoon? You're late."

"Sorry about that... So, where would you like to go?"

"Ummm... How about to a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

It was another day in Tokyo. This time it was day, right after Cupcake's meeting with Murasaki. Satou and Kish were going out on yet another date with Cupcake following happily. Cupcake loved to stalk Kish.

"This is sickening." Cupcake murmered as Satou and Kish walked off to a movie theater.

"You said it." Ryou's voice came from Cupcake's little robot as he watched. Cupcake didn't say anything. She was used to Ryou spying on Satou and Kish by using Cupcake's robot now. He was such a worrywort, acting like Kish was a bad guy! Puh-lease! Kish was a total angel (To Cupcake, at least).

Cupcake followed the happy couple to the theater and stopped while they bought tickets to some random movie. She checked her pockets for a small envelope, the same one from the chapter intro, and then giggled in delight.

"What you got there, Cupcake?" Ryou asked, noticing Cupcake was patting something in her pocket and grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing." Cupcake replied "Oh. I need to buy my tickets now."

Cupcake rushed to the ticket... Guy... And stared.

"Same movie as the green haired alien and kitty girl."

"Eh?"

"Uh... I' ll buy a ticket to all the movies playing."

".... Ok." The man said slowly as Cupcake coughed up the money. Ryou moaned. What an idiot.

"Ok then. Now, to check every movie." Cupcake declared when she entered the busy theater. She was very lucky, because Kish and Satou hadn't bought popcorn yet. It would work perfectly with her plan. She followed them into an empty room and then left, leaning against a wall and scribbling something on a piece of paper and attached it to her little robot's leg. The poor critter whimpered anf lew into the theater, dropping the note on Kish's head. It took Kish a momment to realize he had a note and when he did he found that he couldn't read it.

"Satou?"

"Hmm?"

"Be right back. Gonna get some popcorn."

"Ok, Kish nya."

Kish teleported away and appeared in front of the theater. The minute he appeared he was tackled by Cupcake.

"KK!" She squeeled in delight, arms flung around the poor alien's neck.

"Gwa! Get off meeee!"

"Okies dokies. I have something for Satou nya! Wanna see?"

Kish blinked and then leaned closer to Cupcake, trying to catch a look at the pictures she was now staring at.

"Ooooh... You wanna see?" She teased as she handed him the Pictures. Kish's face became a cross between pale and bright red. "H-How did you get these?" He finally asked as he teared them up quickly.

"I have my resources. And I've got a million copies at home." Cupcake explained, her arms crossed across her chest and eyes fixed on Kish.

"What do you want?" Kish asked her firmly. Cupcake giggled and tackled Kish to the floor, hugging him once again.

"A date nya!"

"Wh-what?"

"Date date daaaaate nya!"

"Why should I?!"

Cupcake reached into her pocket and dangled another set of pictures in front of Kish's face. He reached out to grab thm but she yanked them back.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked in his nicest voice possible, considering the fact Cupcake had some phtos of him that were probbly not something you'd show your mother.

"Wheee! How about tomorrow morning at 7 nya? In front of the Cafe! No, wait! 12! Then you can pick me up while I'm working!" Cupcake decided with a huge grin "YAY! We' ll go..." Cupcake snatched her robot and held it to her face.

"Wakey wakey, Ryou Ryou." She said in a sing song voice. Ryou moaned.

"What do you want?"

"Time off tomorrow."

"Ok..." It was always nice to know Cupcake wouldn't be around to break dishes.

"And I'd like... Hmmm... May I use your boat?"

"Eh? No."

"Okies... Gimme my paycheck in advanced."

"Why should I?"

Cupcake took out some pictures and dangling them in front of her robot. Ryou turned her red and nodded rapidly.

"Oh my go--- How did you?!"

"Paycheck please."

"Ok ok... Just don't show anyone those..."

"Got cha! While I'm at it, where's a good place to go on a date?"

"You've got a date?" Ryou asked, VERY surprised by this.

"Uh-huh! KK!"

"How did you get a date?"

"Same way I just got my paycheck in advance nya."

"Oh... Uh... Let's see... I'd personally go to a muesum... But, since this you, you' ll want to make Satou jealous so why not just come to the Cafe?" Ryou suggested. He actually just wanted Cupcake to spend her money at the Cafe. Cupcake fell for it and nodded happily.

"Sounds fun! Okies, KK! Date at the Cafe tomorrow, awright? Enjoy your movie!" Cupcake said in delight. Kish watched Cupcake run off and moaned miserably. Why him? He teleported back to the movie next to Satou and she looked over at him.

"No popcorn?"

"Uh... Ah... Sorry."

"That's ok." Satou said with a smile, leaning agaisnt Kish "I don't mind. As long as you didn't go out to see another girl."

Kish felt very sick when Satou said this and, for a momment, was very glad the theater was so dark. She couldn't see his false smile. "...Right..." He replied quietly.

----

The next day was bright and sunny. Meron and Maonaka were very startled to see Cupcake working so hard. She took all their shifts, except Satou's, and kept looking at the clock. When noon finally rolled around she dropped what she was doing and ran into the restroom to change.

"What the---?" Maonaka murmered in disguist "She's too happy."

"Maybe she's got a date with Kish." Meron said softly. The minute she said this, Satou ran over and stared very hard at Meron.

"Who? What? When? Where? How? WHY?!" She asked rather loudly. All the customers went silent, just as Kish walked through the Cafe doors. He was very pale and looked a bit sick. The instant he entered the Cafe everyone started talking again and Satou raced over to him.

"Kish! I didn't expect you to be coming today! What's wrong nya? You look really sick." She said rather quickly, completely forgetting what Meron had just been talking about. Kish turned very red and gulped. Why couldn't Satou be sick and not working? Just one day!

"Uh... Yeah... Satou? I need to talk to you about something. It's about Cupcake..."

"Nyani?"

"KK!!!!!!!!!!" Cupcake screamed as she ran over to Kish and hugged him "You came!"

Kish looked around desprately for help but found Satou was too stunned to get Cupcake to let him go.

"He... Came? You planned this visit?" She asked slowly, trying to appear happy and cheerful. What was going on?

"Uh-huh! We're going on a daaa---"

"We're going to be testing how well you guys serve without Cupcake today." Kish said quickly, smiling weakly.

"Nuh-uh siwwy! We're on a--"

Kish coughed loudly.

"DATE?!" Satou shreiked. The Cafe went quiet. Someone coughed and then another customer threw a shoe at them. This was iiiiiinteresting.

"You... Cheater... You..." Satou said slowly, very close to tears.

"CHEATER?! OH MY GOSH! Kish, I didn't know you played card!"

There was a long paused as Meron hopped over hyperly.

"I like cards too! Wanna play crazy 8s? How about Go Fish? I am the QUEEN of Go Fish!"

Satou didn't say anything and Kish looked a bit hurt until Cupcake dragged him away. "Satou, why don't you serve me na no da?" Meron said happily "I'll take care of Cupcake's tables!"

"I'll take your other tables." Maonaka said calmly "Don't let them get too close."

Satou nodded sadly and followed Cupcake and Kish to their seats. People were staring and whispering rumors.

"Isn't she the one who dates the big-earred guy?"

"I hear he's her older brother."

"I've heard they were engaged."

"Really? I heard he's an alien and she's a Mew Mew!"

Everyone turned and began to laugh madly at the poor, quiet customer.

"May I take your order?" Satou asked softly as she handed Cupcake and Kish their menues.

"Could we look first?" Cupcake asked Satou, smiling brightly. She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

"Oh... Right..."

Kish looked down in shame. This sucked big time.

Satou sighed and stood, waiting, while Cupcake and Kish talked "happily" over what to get.

"Ok then. Kish wants some strawberries with sugar on top. I want Mac n' Cheese!"

"Eh?" Satou stared at Cupcake.

"Oops. I'll have strawberries as well."

"Alright then." Satou wrote the orders down on a pad. She wandered off to get the food and Cupcake moved her chair next to Kish and leaned against him happily. "Nya nyaa..." She purred in delight. Kish sighed and tried to pretend he was enjoying this though it was really kind of painful.

"Here you go." Satou said in a very dry, miserable voice when she placed two bowls of strawberries on the table. Cupcake moved her seat back and smiled at Kish.

"Nya nya! I'm gonna bite this lil'Ichigo's head off meow!" Cupcake mewed happily.

Kish twitched and instantly snapped. NO ONE BIT ICHIGO'S HEAD OFF! In case you were wondering, Kish had officially lost his mind about now.

He looked around desprately and infected a fly with a Kirema Anima, very mad about now. He cackled lightly and began to eat his sugar coated strawberries, waiting for the fly to do something.

Everyone, at least the customers, screamed as the large fly flew around chaotically. Cupcake yelped and got to her feet, glaring darkly at the fly. "Nasty fly! How dare you ruin my date with KK! For the future of my love life, I' ll punish you nya! Mew Mew Cucpake! Metamorphosis!" Cupcake yelled as she kissed her transformation charm. cupcake transformed while Mew Meron, Maonaka and Satou summoned their weapons.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Maonaka cried. The fly easily dodged the blizzard of stars and puked on Maonaka, making Meron lose her lunch and pinning poor Maonaka to a wall.

"Nya! Maonaka-chan! Meron-chan! This is nasty!" Satou said in shock "Meron, you go get something fizzy? Fizzy drinks make your stomach better..."

Cupcake glared and summoned her own weapon and shot a mountain of icing at the Kirema Anima Fly. The Fly merely ate the icing and threw up on poor Cupcake. Kish stared, now wondering why he'd summoned the fly in the first place.

"STOP!" He ordered, but the fly was too hyper off a sudden sugar high and fly towards Satou. Satou screeched and jumped out of the way, trying to use her sugar wind to calm the fly down but only gave it more energy from her sugar scented wind attack. Kish continued to watch, very helpless at this point, as Satou battled the fly and the other Mews battled the urge to puke.

"Satou!" Kish yelled angrily "Move all ready!"

"Nyoro?" Satou murmered as she turned to Kish. The fly knocking her aside and then flew off somewhere into the city...

BAM! It hit a spaceship as Pie continued to attempt to park the spaceship somewhere in the sky. The Fly fell from the sky and into Africa where it might've solved a hunger problem. Everyone stared at the roof, which the fly had broken, and then Satou hugged Kish.

"You were worried!" She cried out in happiness "You do love me nya!"

Kish turned bright red and began to wonder if this was worth it, patting her on the back and sighing heavily. Another chaotic day... Curse Deep Blue's date the Mew Mew plan.

The next day...

"Look, Master Deep Blue." Murasaki said in an almost happy voice as she showed Deep Blue a Tokyo Mew Mew magazine article. On the front cover was Satou from the Cosplay contest some chapters ago and, as a side story, there was a picture of Kish as a baby.

"Eh?" Deep Blue smirked.

"It was sent in by a girl named Satou Kuroneko. Do you think she knows something about us?" Murasaki asked.

"Dunno."

"WHY?!" Kish shreiked that day when he came into the Cafe. "Satou, why'd you send this picture in?!"

"I was mad." Satou said simply "Cupcake told me everything. So I published a couple pictures."

"Even that pi---"

"No. That last one was something I would never submit." Satou said, shuddering when it came to mind "But that should teach you to cheat on me nya."

_**YAAAAAAY!**_

**Kish:** Those pictures -shudder-

**Meron: **What were they of?

**Cupcake:** Tell the reader!

**Satou: **They can enjoy imagining... .


	8. Soul Kirema! Two Lives In Danger Nya!

**Satou: **SQUEEE! REVIEWS!

**Kish:** Yay...

**Satou:** Yup! YAY! My little sister and friend Annka appear in this chapter nya!

**Kish:** You have a little sister? oO;

_**Chapter 8**_

"Good Afternoon, Saltigo... What are you doing?" Asked a calm gentle voice. It was just another average day in Tokyo, of course. Everyday starts average in this fiction. Outside Satou's house stood a young girl, her shoulder length blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and green eyes now fixed on the girl speaking to her from the other side of a barb wire fence. It was Annka, a lovely girl with long brown hair and glasses. The blonde haired girl, Saltigo, sighed and decided she could spare a moment to talk.

"Hello, Annka-san.... What's with the barb wire fence?" Saltigo asked quietly, staring in utter confusion at the strange fence. It hadn't been there the day before.

Annka turned and stared at the fence. "Oh, this? Well, I doubt you would believe me but the other day I saw one of those Mew Mews run into your backyard with a giant pink thing following her. Like a monster butterfly. So I put up this fence so that Mew doesn't get in. You know, it's all right that they saved Tokyo before... But these Mews aren't the same ones... These ones cause too much trouble..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Saltigo replied sadly "I was just about to go get Satou. It IS my birthday today. She owes me a trip to the ice cream store."

Annka nodded slowly. "I'll come then. Satou's been ignoring a story we're writing together so I'll remind her."

Salitgo smiled happily and watched Annka opened a door in front of the barb wire fence and then followed her. It was off to Cafe Mew Mew!

_**Chpater 8 - Soul Kirema Anima? Flaming Attempts!**_

"Hi ya!" Yelled Mew Satou as she jumped into the air and did a summersault. A large monster, one with the black body of a snake and silver antlers like a deer (sharp antlers, at that) turned around and sliced a tree in two with the sharp disk on its tail.

"Ha ha ha! You'll have to try harder if you want to go on another date tomorrow, Honey!" Laughed Kish as he watched Satou fight while floating in the air. Satou glared up at him and did a quick back hand spring to lure the Kirema Snantler away from the Cafe. Satou was fighting right outside the Cafe, much to the excitement of the girls eating behind the safe walls.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Cried Maonaka as she attacked the Kirema Snantler from behind.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou yelled, helping to the best of her ability. The Snantler glowed bright pink and then returned to normal. Satou sighed in relief and then glared up at Kish.

"Don't you dare try that again, Mister! Otherwise I'll---! Nyoar!" Satou roared, jumping into the air and tackling Kish. Kish yelped and fell to the ground with Satou hugged him.

"Thanks so much for helping me practice, Kish nya!" Satou said happily.

"Well, I have to make it look like I'm fighting you if I want to keep coming to Earth like this, right?" Kish replied. Sometimes Satou was worse then...

"KISSHU! I LOVE YOU!" Screamed Cupcake. Cupcake fell from the sky and fell on top of Kish, just as Satou moved away.

"Oh my gosh! Kish-kun, are you ok?!" Satou asked urgently.

Kish didn't reply. He'd been knocked out. Cupcake blinked innocently a few times and then got up and looked down in disappointment. "You're supposed to catch me and say 'Hi, Honey. I missed you.' or something romantic like that..."

"Cupcake, you just knocked my boyfriend out cold!!!" Satou complained. Cupcake stared at Satou, then Kish, then Satou, then Kish. "Oops. My bad."

Satou twitched, ready to tear Cupcake limb by limb but Maonaka tapped her on the shoulder. Satou turned around and nearly screamed. Saltigo was coming! AND ANNKA! Darnit.

"Thanks, Maonaka-chan!" Satou called, running behind a tree and returning to normal. Then she ran back out and hugged Saltigo.

"Saltigo onne-chan!"

"Satou onee-chan! You forgot me, didn't you?" Saltigo replied happily and sarcastically. Satou gulped. While she was fighting Kish she completely forgot about what day it was.

"Of course not!"

"WHOA! SATOU-CHAN!" Annka yelled in horror "THERE'S A DEAD GUY ON THE CAFE LAWN!!!!"

"Huh? Oh? Kish-kun?"

"Huh?" Annka looked at Satou in confusion "Who's Kish-kun?"

"Ah! Nothing! Kiss you! I need to give Saltigo a big kiss! Mmwa!" Satou said, kissing Saltigo on the cheek. Saltigo hissed and wiped her cheek clean while Satou walked over and peered down at Kish's unconscious body. "Yo, Kish? Clean up on isle 3." Satou hissed to him. Kish opened his eyes and stared up at Satou.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Shut up. My friend's here."

Kish sat up quickly and looked around, very pale. Her friend? CUPCAKE?!

"No no. Not Cupcake." Satou whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped. It was Annka.

"Did this boy just call you... _Honey_?"

"N-No!" Satou said quickly "N-Not at all nya!"

"Did you just nya?"

"N-NO! Iie nya!" Satou covered her mouth and Kish stood up behind her, grabbing her cat tail which had just popped out and holding it still so Annka couldn't see. Before Satou had time to react, he shove her down and used her head as a table to put his other arm on so Annka couldn't see her ears.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"Annka-chan." Satou said quickly "And Annka, this is Kish-kun."

"Ah. Interesting. Satou, do you plan to write more to our story?" Annka frooze and giggled "Kish-kun, you say? You mean 'Kisshu'? The guy that you keep writing about in our story?"

Satou felt like her heart would stop and shook her head. "Not here, Annka-chan!" She hissed, but it was too late.

"What?" Kish asked in interested.

"N-Nothing nya! Annka's just super creative! Hahahaha…" Satou laughed a fake laugh but Annka decided to keep talking.

"This is too good! Oh, wait until I tell your sister!"

"Tell me what?" Saltigo asked, having successfully disinfected her face with from Lysol.

"N-Nothing! Now, I really have to take Saltigo out for ice cream..."

"Can I come?" Annka and Kish asked at practically the same time. The two turned and glared at each other. It was hate at first sight!

"No. It's Saltigo's birthday. I'm taking her. Me."

"I like the guy with pointy ears! Can he and Annka-chan come? Please!?"

Satou moaned. This meant she'd have to use all her paycheck... All her hard earned money! Oh well. "Ok, but on one condition."

"When you said you had one condition, Satou, I thought it would be something good. Like 'I get to walk with Kish' or 'I want to share ice cream with Kish' not 'I want to put Kish on a leash." Kish murmured into Satou's ear as they walked down the side walk.

"I don't want you teleporting, flying or causing trouble. That's what I want." Satou hissed back.

"Oh my gosh this is too funny! Satou, mind if I take a picture? Thanks." Click. Annka had taken a picture of Satou and Kish and was holding the camera out of Satou's grasp while she tried to take it back. Saltigo laughed happily.

"I like Kish, Satou! Can we keep him?"

"Nani!?!" Satou and Annka yelled together. Kish couldn't say anything because Satou had just jerked on the leash and nearly choked him with the collar that he was wearing around his neck. Poor Kish.

"Take the leash off now, okies?" Saltigo said as she walked over to Kish and took the leash and collar off him. Kish fell to the ground, gasping desperately for air.

"Oh, Kish. What happened to you?" Satou asked innocently.

"You choked me! That's what!" Kish yelled, hovering a couple feet into the air. Satou yelped and grabbed Kish's foot, pulling him down and falling on top of him. Satou screamed, Kish looked horrified, Saltigo looked excited and Annka looked appalled.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Annka yelled angrily.

"WHOOT! They make such a cute couple!" Saltigo declared, hopping around excitedly "I want a boyfriend with pointy ears too!"

Satou just slapped Kish and stood up.

After walking for 30 minutes the 4 finally reached the ice cream. Naturally, Kish had strawberry ice cream, Saltigo vanilla with sprinkles, Annka chocolate and Satou raspberry sherbet.

"Well, there goes all my paycheck. Good bye, paycheck...." Satou said sadly as they walked away from the ice cream parlor. No one seemed to care, not even Kish (who was amusing himself with the dripping ice cream), since they all had ice cream now.

They walked back to the Cafe where Keichiiro made Saltigo a special birthday cake and the whole staff joined in for a little party. The Cafe was closed and both Annka and Saltigo were enjoying all the pastries that were left over.

"This is like heaven..." Annka said dreamily when she started her 2nd piece of fudge.

"I know..." Saltigo agreed, eating some pumpkin pie.

"I should be at the spaceship right now." Kish dreamily, though anyone could tell the dreamy voice was more sarcasm then anything.

"I can't believe you Kish! You went out without me!" Cupcake said in depression, clinging to Kish's arm and sobbing. Kish moaned and Cupcake let go.

"Satou? Mind coming to talk to me in the back room?" Ryou snapped angrily "I have a confession to make."

"Hai! This'll just be one second, Saltigo." Satou said cheerfully, patting her sister on the head and pushing a piece of cake towards her. Ryou had saved a piece of cake just for Satou but, since Satou was full after ice cream, she felt Saltigo should have it.

"Oh. Confession?" Annka said in interest, watching Satou run over to Ryou.

"She's blushing." Cupcake whispered in Kish's ear "Do you think those two are about to become a couple?"

Kish didn't reply. He just waited for Cupcake to leave and watched Satou stand and talk to Ryou. They were making him a tad bit angry... Was he getting jealous? No. He was probably just angry that there were things Ryou didn't want him to know.

"Listen, Satou. You know that piece of cake I saved for you?" Ryou said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. Satou nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird of you to save me some cake..."

"Uh... Yea. Listen, I wanted to say something earlier but... The other girls already know.."

"You kept a secret from me?! YOU MONSTER!" Satou whined. Ryou put a finger on her lip and she shut up.

"Ok, listen. I was experimenting and I created Phoenix DNA. Problem is, it's very powerful and I can't tell who would be able to control it."

"And...?"

"So, I put it in you."

Long eerie silence of doom.

"You... What?"

"Put it you."

"How? WHY?!"

"You have bird DNA. I figured that, if anyone, it would work with someone who had bird DNA. And it was in your cake."

More disturbing silence. Cupcake coughed and Kish put a hand over her mouth. He was using his extra large ears to listen.

"Uh... Ryou?"

"Yeah? What? Is it working?"

"No. You see... I gave that piece of cake to Saltigo."

Ryou, Satou and Kish turned to face Saltigo. Saltigo smiled and waved back to Satou.

"Not good."

"Why not?"

"The Phoenix DNA is experimental and dangerous. Unless the person its injected in is able to use it within one hour of the injected it could end up fatal."

"As in?"

"If Saltigo doesn't transform she could die. If it works, she's safe. If it doesn't then it must be removed."

Satou stared at Ryou in horror.

"And... And..."

"Yes. Saltigo's in danger."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

Satou's face turned red with fury and she glared at Ryou. "YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE THAT RISK WITH ME?! WHAT AM I?! A LAB RAT?!"

Ryou nodded and dodged a punch from Satou, who was extremely upset with her manager.

"Onee-chan? Why'd you try to punch your manager?" Saltigo asked softly. Kish watched Satou stomp out of the Cafe, completely ignoring Saltigo's question, and then walked off after her.

"Kish onii-chan? Where are you going?" Saltigo asked sadly.

"I just need to talk to Satou." Kish replied as he closed the door and starting to fly off. Where could Satou have gone in 30 seconds?

"Nyaa..." Saltigo said sadly with her lower lip quivering "My sister doesn't like me?"

Cupcake smiled weakly and walked over to Saltigo, hugging her lightly.

"It's ok, Saltigo-chan. Satou is just upset about something Ryou did to her..."

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID THAT PERV DO!?" Meron screeched suddenly.

Maonaka sighed and walked calmly over to Ryou. "I didn't expect her to take this so hard. Normally Satou's happy to be of help."

"No... I messed up." Ryou said miserably "Satou gave the cake to her sister."

"Wow. You did mess up. Big time. Better lock your windows and doors if something happens to Saltigo or Satou'll tear you apart."

"What happened?" Cupcake asked, now that Annka was victim of Saltigo's hugging. Meron bounced over behind her.

"Satou gave the cake to Saltigo."

"Then fix it!" Meron cried out happily "Genie, Genie! In da lamp! Genie Genie! My wish grant!" Chanted Meron as she danced around Ryou. Ryou just stared.

"Genie... I wish Saltigo was all better now!"

"What the heck was that?" Ryou asked.

"Why, Genie Genie! I just asked you to grant me a wish!"

"What?"

"WISH! GRANT! NOW!"

"I'm not a Genie..."

Meron stomped her foot "YOU ARE TOO! You're just being lazy! I'll prove it! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY A GENIE!"

Everyone stared at Meron.

"Oh. And let me guess. Kish is a Pixie from Nerverland." Annka said sarcastically. Meron's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh, is he really?!"

"HECK NO!" Cupcake screamed, but Meron wasn't listening.

"I KNEW IT!" Meron screamed "Kisshu IS a pixie!!!!!!"

Everyone sighed and bowed their heads, praying for Meron's sanity.

Meanwhile, Kish had finally caught up with Satou. Just as he'd suspected, she was sitting on the Cafe roof crying. Her scarlet macaw wings were shrinking back into her back when he landed beside her. "What's up?"

"You should know! You were listening!" Satou sobbed "When I first started this I thought it'd be my problem. No one else's... And now because of me my little sister is going to die!"

"Why do you say that?" Kish asked as he summoned a Kirema Alien. Satou wasn't looking.

"Because! The only why Saltigo can transform is if she's in a situation that her heart tells her to transform in the next hour. What'll I tell mom!?"

"Dunno." Kish said simply "I'll be back... I'll go get you some sugar coated berries or something.""A-Arigato..." Satou said between muffled sobs. Kish floated back down to the Cafe and opened the door. The girls were all chatting with Ryou angrily, except for Annka and Saltigo who were both looking confused while eating now. Kish bit his lower lip. No animals in sight. He'd have to use a soul kirema anima. But who would be a good target?

_"Annka' s just very creative!" _Kish grinned. That was right. According to Satou, Annka was very create. You need a strong spirit to be creative. "Hey! Annka!" He called, waving happily. Annka shot him a nasty glare and continued eating.

"Hey hey! I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. Mind coming outside? We can start over." Kish suggested. Annka, being the nice girl she was, nodded and walked with Kish outside the Cafe.

"Ok, fine. You go lie down over there." Annka said, pointing to where Kish had been KOed on the lawn. It was getting very late and the sun was setting fast, but the imprint of Kish's body was very visible. Annka planned to step on Kish.

"Oh no. I believe it'll be you who's lying down." Kish said with a smirk as he pointed at Annka. Almost instantly a bright glow formed around Annka's body and she was lifted into the air. She looked very surprised.

"Hey! Stop it! Aaah!" Annka screamed in pain as Kish carefully removed her spirit. He grinned a bit more. This was a very good spirit. Perhaps Satou had some more creative friends?

"AAAAAAAAH!" Annka screamed, before turning a very dull gray and falling to the ground. She was nothing more then a motionless body, good as dead without her spirit. Kish laughed and took his Kirema Alien and let it swallow Annka's spirit.

"FUSION!"

"Gee. Kish sure is taking a while..." Satou murmured as she looked down. She flew to the ground and listened to Kish, giggling happily when he offered to start over with annka. Perhaps they would be friends!

_I know. I'll go tell Saltigo what's going on. She deserves to know._ Satou thought happily, skipping over to the back door and walking in as Annka and Kish walked out. She walked slowly over to Saltigo and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey... Saltigo?"

"Hmm?" Saltigo swallowed the last bits of her cake and smiled warmly at her sister "You don't hate me! This is the best birthday ever!"

Satou felt a bit sick at this. This would ruin Saltigo's birthday.

"Listen... Salt? Uh... You know that Mew on TV? The pink one?"

Saltigo nodded eagerly. Saltigo loved the Pink Mew sometimes, but usefully she liked the yellow hyper one.

"That's me..."

"... What?"

"That's me. I am Mew Satou."

"No way... REALLY?!" Saltigo asked in excitement "WAY COOL!"

"And... Uh... You know that cake I gave you?"

"YUP! It was yummy!"

"Ryou put Phoenix DNA in it."

"But... Then that would mean..."

"Saltigo. You have Phoenix DNA inside you right now and you NEED to transform in the next 45 minutes, otherwise you could die."

Saltigo just stared. A scream pierced the silence and Satou stood up quickly. "Annka!" She yelled, running outside the Cafe. Cupcake and Meron followed but Maonaka stayed back.

"What's going on?" Saltigo asked softly.

"Saltigo, come with me." Maonaka said firmly, running out after the other three. Saltigo nodded and ran after her.

"ANNKA-CHAN!" Satou yelled in horror when she finally got outside. The first thing she noticed was Annka's body on the ground. Annka was gray and cold... Like stone. And she didn't seem too alive.

"ANNKA! Get up!"

"She won't be waking up, Satou." Satou gasped and looked up, only to see a ton of dust had been kicked up by something big.

"K-Kish-kun? What's wrong with my friend?"

"I took her spirit." Kish said simply, floating out of the dust. He was holding something in his hands. "And I made a Kirema Anima out of her."

"WHAT?! Why?" Satou demanded angrily "WHY?!"

"Because I love you, Satou, that's why." Kish said simply "And you love your sister."

"Kish, this isn't the way to solve the problem!!!" Satou protested angrily.

"Too late, Witch. Your friend's going to die unless you defeat this." And with that, Kish dropped a little green blob on the ground. Cupcake stared at it and walked over to it, kneeling down and poking it.

"Konbanwa, kawaii blobby-thingy." She said happily. The blob made a soft squeaking sound and began to grow, doubling in size and then morphing into a dog, which bit Cupcake's finger.

"YEEOW! Bad, blobby!" Cupcake said angrily.

"It's a Kirema Anima and there's only one way to deal with them." Maonaka said firmly as she took out of transformation charm. Meron nodded and took out hers, followed by Meron. But Satou was just staring at Kish. Why would he do this? To her friend? Didn't Kish care about her friends?

"Mew Mew Cupcake!"

"Mew Mew Melon!"

"Mew Mew Midnight!"

**"METAMORPHOSIS!"**

In a flash of light the three Mews had transformed. Saltigo watched with wide eyes and clapped happily until Ryou put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've got something to do." He said firmly "Concentrate."

"Why?" Saltigo asked quietly "On what?"

"The words will come to you. Just think about everything you love and want to protect."

Saltigo nodded quickly and closed her eyes.

"Kish! Please, just stop!" Satou begged, wanting to cry. Kish just waved his finger and the Soul Kirema Anima began changing shape again. It turned into giant spider, clicking its mouth and turning all eight eyes on Satou. Satou looked up. The spider was about the size of the cafe...

"Meep." She said simply, fainting at the sight of the giant spider.

"Ack! Satou!" Cupcake yelped, running forward and dragged Satou away. The spider stepped forward and tried to step on them but a sudden rush of stars hit its side and it turned around.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Mew Maonaka snapped "Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!"

"And don't forget me!" Mew Meron added as the spider spat poison at Maonaka "Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"Satou! Transform!" Mew Cupcake said firmly, slapping Satou angrily until her friend woke up. Satou wait up and held her head. "I can't... I'll hurt Annka..."

Mew Cupcake twitched and slapped Satou across the face. "GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! Don't you get it?! You're a Mew Mew! You have the power to save your friend's spirit!"

"But I don't want tooooo!" Whined Satou. Cupcake stared. "Wanna sit back and watch then?"

"Yes, let's."

Little did they know, Satou and Cupcake weren't the only ones just watching.

"Pass the popcorn, Kaji." Murasaki demanded while sitting on top of the Café and watching the fight. Next to her was a beautiful girl, about 15 or 16 years old, with long wavy brown hair and red-brown eyes. The girl wore a sleeveless red shirt that exposed her stomach and blue jean pants. She nodded and held a popcorn bag. Within seconds, the once flat popcorn bag was full and the bag burning with flames created by the girl's bare hands.

"You know, Murasaki-san, we really shouldn't be here."

"Shush. We're getting to the best part." Murasaki replied emotionlessly.

The two sat and watched the fight for two seconds. During this time, Annka's spirit turned back into a blob and swallowed up poor Meron. "Watch time's over. We need to help Meron!" Satou said firmly as she stood up. Cupcake smiled and nodded "That's the spirit!"

Then the two came to their senses and screamed.

"IT ATE MERON!!!!!!!"

"No duh." Maonaka murmured.

"Mew Satou! Get going!" Cupcake called as she jumped towards the blob.

"DOOOOOM!" The blob changed into a cake and collecting the frosted without much trouble and then, turning into a giant 20 legged lizard with a serpent like body, 10 red eyes and razor sharp spikes running done its spine, blew fire at Cupcake and melted her cupcake weapons. Cupcake screamed and threw the burning cupcakes at the lizard beast and it screeched in pain. Part of its body, the part touched by flame, turned back into gooey slime. Ryou snapped his fingers.

"When fire touches this thing the burnt part of its body becomes unable to do anything!" He called to them.

"So what do we do?!" Maonaka called back.

"Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorphosis!" Satou called, transforming and landing next to her friends "We wait for Saltigo to transform."

Saltigo blinked. "Me?"

"Duh. You're the phoenix... Ah!" The lizard swung around and swallowed up Satou while she was trying to smile encouragingly at her sister. Saltigo screamed.

"SATOU ONEE CHAN! ONEE-CHAAAAN!"

"Satou-chan!" Cupcake cried out "SATOU!"

"Oh crap." Kish murmured, still watching while nibbling on some popcorn "She'll kill me for sure now..."

"Oh. I bet they wish you were a Mew right now, Kaji. Murasaki commented from her watching place. Kaji nodded. "Don't get in my way, Murasaki. I have something to do."

"Hurry!" Maonaka yelled at Saltigo. Saltigo nodded firming and closed her eyes lightly.

_Things I love... Like my family and friends... Annka-chan for being nice to me... My sisters for loving me... Cupcake and Maonaka for not giving up on me right now and... Mew Mew Salt Apple Metamorphosis? That must be it!_

"MEW MEW SALT APPLE! ME-TA-MOR-PHO-SIS!" Saltigo screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a bright flash and Saltigo's body was covered in flames. Suddenly, all that was left was a girl with black hair and red eyes. She had large fiery wings and a black swimsuit that was covered in flames.

"Yike! It hurts!" Saltigo complained. Ryou looked horrified.

"Saltigo! The DNA doesn't match you! Hurry up and defeat the Kirema Anima!"

"RIGHT! Salt Flaming Skies!" Saltigo screamed. The sky was hovered in clouds and fire began falling from the clouds.

Kaji stood up and raised her hands into the air. Suddenly, the flames stopped and began twirling around. Saltigo screamed, feeling the pain of losing control of her powers and the flames suddenly flew towards Cupcake. Within seconds, Cupcake was been burnt and swallowed up by the blob. The blob changed into a giant hose next and sent gallons of water at the flames Kaji was controlling. Both Kaji and Saltigo screamed and fainted.

"Great." Maonaka hissed, looking around desperately. "Ryou! Get me some matches!" Maonaka ordered. Ryou nodded and dug into his pockets, pulling out some matches and tossing them to Maonaka. Maonaka grinned and struck a match against the box, then threw it into the air.

"Ribbbon Midnight Star Rush!" She yelled. Thousands of stars flew forward and caught fire upon making contact with the match. Maonaka took another match and lit it, throwing this next one into the air and having her stars catch fire and fly into the blob. The change was slow. The giant hose was over ½ blob when Kaji woke up. Kaji hissed and shook her head, concentrating on turning Maonaka's stars around and having them hit her. Maonaka winced and fought back, sending more and more stars out until, finally, she felt that she couldn't fight back much longer.

Meanwhile, in side the blob…

"Ew ew ewww!" Screamed Cupcake and she struggled to move the slimy green blob "I can't breath!"

"Then don't talk!" Satou hissed back, coughing a bit to avoid swallowing slime.

"WHEE! This is fun!" Meron squealed. Suddenly, all three Mews felt a tug on their minds and turned. They could see Maonaka fighting the blob with Saltigo out cold.

"We have to help Maonaka-chan!" Satou yelled. Cupcake nodded and then frowned. "How?"

The three girls sighed and nodded miserably. How?

"Let's be like magical girls in da manga and give her our powers!" Meron joked. Cupcake and Satou smiled again. "Great idea, Meron-chan! Ok, here it goes! Mew Sugar Power!"

"Mew Cupcake Power!"

"Mew Melon BONGOS!" Meron screamed "I'm in it for the cheeeese!"

"Meron, be serious here!" Satou yelled angrily "Let's try again! Mew Sugar Chime!"

"Mew Cupcake Cupcake!"

"Cupcake, did you repeat that on purpose?"

"MERON!"

"Oh right! Mew Melon Symbols!"

Much to the surprise of the Mews, their weapons started glowing and their power was drained and absorbed by Maonaka, but it wasn't because of their "magic words".

"Maonaka!" Ryou called "Concentrate on draining your friends of their powers!"

Maonaka stared at Ryou like he was an evil perverted man, which he was in Meron's mind but normally in Ryou. "Why should I?!" She called as she set up a shield of stars. Kaji threw hundreds of flaming stars at it and Maonaka winced as each hit her shield.

"Just do!"

"Ok, fine!" Maonaka murmured. Within seconds, Maonaka could feel everyone's power gathering. Her star of a weapon began to glow, changing shape. Finally, it was a star with wings and a halo.

"Great! Here we go! Ribbon Midnight Star Rush Power Maximize!" Maonaka yelled her long attack, which will probably never appear again so get your fill now. Done? Good. Ryou lit a couple matches and threw them in front of Maonaka as millions of multicolored stars rush forward. Maonaka and Kaji both screamed, this being rather painful to both or their powers, and then Kaji vanished. Murasaki blinked and realized that Pie had appeared to take her away so teleported away as well. It was no fun without Kaji and the Mews had already won.

The blob dissolved into thin air and Chibi, Satou's robot, flew over and swallowed the escaping jellyfish-like virus. Annka's spirit floated back to Annka while the four Mews collapsed on the ground, too tired to move.

"Owy…" Meron said softly as she hit the ground "I can't move."

"I feel like I've been drained of all my powers and they've gone to Maonaka who just used them all up and now we need to rest for a few days…" Cupcake coughed a bit after saying this and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"And that's just what happened. The Café has some rooms upstairs, why don't you guys go there for a while?" Ryou asked. Saltigo began to wake and looked miserably over to her Mew Mew sister and whimpered. She'd failed miserably and had been no help at all.

Kish just stared and floated down to Satou and Maonaka top Annka's spirit and returned it to her.

"Hey... Honey?"

"Don't call me that." Satou snapped at Kish as she sat up "I hate you."

"Aww... C'mon... "

"I HATE YOU! Saltigo's going to die now!"

"It's not my fault!" Kish whined teasingly. Satou smacked him across the face angrily and Saltigo floated over.

"Onee-chan? I'm sorry." Saltigo said sadly "I couldn't be the Phoenix Mew..."

Satou pushed Kish aside and hugged her sister, sobbing. "That's all right. I'm just glad you're ok."

Suddenly, Saltigo's swim suit and wings began to fade. A small ball of fire formed in front of Satou and went inside her. Satou blinked, her cat ears popping up and going back spastically. Saltigo blinked, now back to normal and watched as her sister's macaw wings and cat tail caught fire. Satou was suddenly filled with energy.

"YEEEK! RYOU YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T WORKING! I HATE YOU!!!!!"

"I can see that." Ryou said quickly. Suddenly... Keichiiro appeared with a needle.

"Satou, come down." Ryou ordered. Satou stared at the needle and screamed louder.

"NYAAAAAAAA! I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!"

"Too bad. Come down."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"NOOOOO!"

"Come down, Honey. It's time for your rabies shots." Kish joked as he flew up and dragged Satou down to the ground. Satou kicked and screamed until Keichiiro had given her the shot. The Phoenix DNA gathered in a ball of fire and Ryou put it in jar, sighing heavily.

"That didn't go well."

"Is it over?" Satou squeaked, hugging Kish tightly.

"No, not yet." Kish said for the sake of it.

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"No."

Annka sat up and moaned, holding her head and turning to looked at Mew Satou and Kish. She twitched and glared at them angrily.

"I knew it..." She hissed "Mew Mews are trouble now... They're with _him_."

**Authoress Notes**

**Satou: **Ahhhh... What lovely randomness

**Kish: ** , ;

**Satou: **Okies then... Please review nya no da?


	9. Confusion and Roses nya!

**Satou:** Gomen nasai!

**Kish:** What happened to you?

**Satou:** I haven't updated any of my stories in forever nya! .;;

_**Chapter 9**_

Ring ring ring a ling a ring!

Satou moaned and rolled over in her bed, cat ears and tail having sprung out when her cell phone started ringing a random song. She hissed angrily and sat up, reaching out for her pink cell phone while Chibi, her robot, chirped and woke up. Satou pressed the answer button of her cell and, much to her relief, the beeping stopped.

"Moshi Moshi?" She murmered as she pressed the phone against her ear and glanced at the clock. It was midnight. Who the heck was calling?

"HEY! SATOU! You would not believe what your censored of a boyfriend did to me!!"

Click. Satou hung up and sighed. This was the 2nd time that night. Annka was calling, once again, concerning the episode from a couple hours before. Satou remembered how she, as a Mew, had tried to help Annka get home but Annka refused and called her a demon. She called Kish a demon too.

"What'll I do?" Satou said softly, pulling her knees up so they pressed against her chest and sighing heavily. Annka didn't know Satou was a mew mew. All Annka knew now was that Satou dated Kish and Mew Satou had been hugging him...

"Why? She hates Mew Satou now... She hates Kish... This suc-"

Ring ring ring a li---Beep. Satou answered her cell once again and was nearly blown away by the screaming on the other side.

"LISTEN SATOU! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A DEMON! A DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

"Annkaa..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh... Nothing... I'm going to bed..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I NEARLY DIED!"

"But you aren't dead. Now shut up and go to bed." And with that, Satou hung up for the final time that night and fell over on her bed, hugging Chibi and crying herself to sleep.

_**Chapter 9 Two More Mews? Problems for Satou!**_

"Ohayo, Minna-san!"

"Ohayo, Satou-chan! Did you hear?"

"Nyani?"

"Look!"

It was the morning right after Annka had been victum to the first Soul Kirema Anima in a while. Satou found herself instantly greeted by Maria, one of the members of the writing club Satou had joined. Maria pushed an article in front of Satou, an article written by Annka for the school magazine.

"How'd she type this up in one night? It's an amazing story! I can't believe the Mew Mews are bad guys!" Maria exlcaimed excitedly. Satou felt her spirits come crashing to the ground. The article explained Annka's experirence and the view points of some other people about the Mew Mews.

_"They aren't needed anymore. We're grateful for what they've done in the past but now they've become traitors. Something must be done about them."_

The words written on the paper tore at Satou like knives but she didn't say anything. She just stared in disbelief and then gasped. There was a picture of Kish in the article too. It was a cut out of Kish from the picture Annka had took when they were getting ice cream. Kish was circle with red and the words "WANTED" were under his photo. Satou glared at the article and looked ready to tear it up.

"I know! Isn't it awful?! I can't believe the Mews have gone bad, except for that pink one... With four ears and a tail... She's so stupid. I'd expect her to be evil."

Satou twitched when Maria said this and then turned around and ran off.

"Where are you going?!" Maria called.

"I need to go home. I'm not feeling well!" Satou replied as she headed to the nurse's office. Why? WHY?! This wasn't fair! Kish hadn't done anything wrong, he'd tried to save Saltigo and prove he loved her (though his method was a tad creepy). Annka was taking this too far!

"Oh my gosh, look! It's the Mew Mew!" Satou frooze and turned to stare at the 7th graders who had pointed at her. Without realizing it, Satou had transformed. They all shot her nasty glares and then walked up to her.

"It's the one in the article, the one who hugged the wanted dude!"

"He's not a 'wanted dude' HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Satou snapped at them. They all jumped and backed away and Satou covered her mouth. Annka walked over and then glared at Mew Satou.

"It's you." She spat angrily "YOU! Where is he?!"

"Nani?"

"WHERE IS KISH?!"

Satou stared at Annka. What was she supposed to do? Annka was her friend!

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST?!" Satou spat back in anger "WE SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"DID NOT! I NEARLY DIED!"

"AND I SAVED YOU!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Hello, Honey." Satou blinked twice and looked up. Great, another nasty surprise for the morning. Kish. He floated down to her and all the kids around got a weapon ready. Pencils, paper, straws ready for spit balls... You name it, they might have it. One kid was even holding a plastic butterknife.

"Satou, what's going on?" Kish asked when he looked around "Aren't they usually happy to see you?"

"Why should we be?" Asked one small girl "HUH?! You and your demonic cat friend are straight from... from!" Another kid tackled the girl so she wouldn't swear and a fight broke out. Satou used this time to jump into the air and fly off with Kish, who seemed very stunned.

"Ah-ha. So now she thinks you're evil." Kish said after Satou finished explaining. Satou looked up at Kish and glared. "YES! And now I've got my own hate club."

"It's ok, Koneko-chan." Kish reassured her "You've got me."

"I know. That's why I'm crying." Satou replied sadly "I thought Tokyo Mew Mew were heros..."

"They were. And then you came along." Kish replied. Satou glared at him rather darkly and he gulped. "Not that that's a bad thing..."

"Whatever. Why are you here anyways?"

"Murasaki and Kaji are on a field trip."

Satou stared "Mura...saki...? Oh no..."

Oh yes. Kish was actually telling the truth. For there, sitting boredly on the school roof top, Kaji and Murasaki were waiting. School was going out and it was time for the detention students to meet in the room under the two villians. Murasaki smirked.

"I'm hungry."

"Get a good one, Murasaki-san." Kaji said simply to her hungry friend as Murasaki floated through an open window. Murasaki had chosen a full class and her appearence shocked those in side. And who should be in side? The members of the Mew Mew Hate Club, of course!

"Who are you?!" Snapped the leader, Annka, as she stood up quickly. Murasaki giggled in delight. "Oh my my. What a strong spirit." She said softly. Annka gasped and seemed to shrink a bit. This seemed like a replay from the night before.

"You're a Mew Mew, aren't you?!" Annka asked angrily when she noticed Murasaki's bat wings. Murasaki sighed and crossed her arms.

"AM NOT!... (takes a deep breath) Actually, I'd perfer to be called a Vampress. But what does it matter? I am here for one purpose, and intend to fulfill it."

In deed, there were 4 strong spirits in the room. The four members of the Mew Mew hate club. Annka stood protectivly in front of the club members; Maria, Minoran and Yuki. Murasaki held her hand up high and all four spirits were quickly drawn. Murasaki had a lot more power than Kish, so she drained them quite a bit faster.

"Now now now. Where's the fun in just regular soul Kirema Anima? Fusion." Murasaki said in her usual bored tone. Almost instantly the spirits were fused with Kirema Parasites and the spirits of animals Murasaki had picked up eariler; two house cats, a rabbit and a robin. "Now! Do your worst! But don't tear apart the Mew Mew, Deep Blue-sama wants her back _alive_. She just doesn't need to be in perfect condition."

"MURASAKI?! Kish, you idiot! She's evil!" Satou yelled. Kish rose a brow in surprise. "Duh she's evil. Otherwise I wouldn't be working with her."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! She's wandering around the school unsupervis---"

Crack. The roof Satou was sitting on cracked and then simply broke as a large beast broke through. It was a Soul Kirema Anima, an extra powerful one at that. It was...

"It's Annka-chan's spirit again!" Satou yelped as the once giant pencil turned into a green blob, only this time it had cat ears and a tail too. Satou stared at it and gulped. "Kish-kun, I thought you were going to leave her alone!"

"He did, it's Murasaki-san who got bored this time." Said a cold girl's voice. Satou looked up to see Kaji hovering boredly over head.

"Kaji!" Kish yelled as he picked up Satou. Satou didn't protest. Who the heck was she?

"Thanks for the introduction, Kish-kun. Now get away from the Mew Mew. Murasaki's Kirema Anima have their eyes set on capturing her."

Kish glared and teleported away, landing on the elementary school building and preparing to set Satou down. Just as he did, though, another Kirema Anima rammed into the building. It was the figure of a bird hybrid, her body slim and covered in robin feathers. She chirpped lovingly at the couple and then narrowed her blue eyes. Suddenly, her beak began to spin like a drill and she dove at Satou, who Kish was still holding. Luckily, Kish teleported away and set Satou down on the high school building, summoning his dragon swords.

"Stop! This is my job!" He yelled angrily, that being the only way he could defend himself at this moment.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We're only helping you get your freedom to date whoever you want back faster." Kaji said sadly as she waved her finger. Kish glared and Satou stood up.

"Chibi!" She called as her little white robot appeared in a poof of smoke "Go get the others!"

"Hai hai! Chibi get others! Chibi get others!" The little robot cried, sending out a distress signal and flying away. Kaji's hands began to glow red and she threw a fire ball at Chibi. There was a small explosion and Chibi fell to the ground.

"Oh no! CHIBI-CHAN!" Satou screamed "You hurt Chibi-chan! For the future of" Kaji threw another fire ball at Satou but Kish blocked it with one of his swords. Satou gulped, deciding to save the speech for later.

The battle quickly became one sided when a third Kirema Anima, this one a large white rabbit with blood red eyes and fangs, destroied the High School building when it came up under Kish, knocking him out cold. (Kish was on the building the WHOLE TIME.)

"There we go, Kish." Murasaki said in mild amusement "You just rest while we take care of your 'girlfriend' for you."

"NYACK! Kish-kun! Kish-kun! Are you ok?!" Satou yelled as she watched Kish fall to the ground. She was expecting him to just teleport away.

"KISH-KUUN! Teleport!!!"

"Oh shut up, he can't hear you"

"DOOOOM!" A pile of frosting appeared under Kish as Mew Cupcake fell from the sky, landing on Murasaki's head. Murasaki hissed and threw Cupcake off, but Cupcake managed to land on Kaji and jump over to Satou.

"Some girlfriend you are, Satou-chan! You nearly killed Kish-kun!"

"It's not my fault nya!" Satou snapped "There are too many Kirema Anima!"

"Then we'll all take one." Said Maonaka firmly as she landed next to Cupcake.

"I've got the birdy no da!" Meron called happily.

"I'll take the rabbit!" Cupcake said happily.

"And I'll take the cat!" Maonaka said quickly.

"OK! Wait... Cat? There are only threee---EEEEK!" Just as Satou said this, a cat hybrid girl jumped on her head and started twirling around.

"I am Neko Maria!" She cried out happily "And I will rule the litterbox nya!"

Satou stared. "Maria... Chan?"

"That's my name! Eatting candy is my game nya!"

"Oh gosh this is so messed up..." Satou murmured in disguist.

"Yup, it's messed up nya." Maria replied, spinning around. After she spun around her eyes were blood red and she had rather large fangs "And so are you Mew Mews. Prepare to die, Tokyo Ew Ew!" With that Maria the Kirema Neko jumped towards Satou and tried to bite her in the neck, but Maonaka kicked Maria away before she could get close enough.

"Mew Satou, you take care of Annka!"

"Got it nya! Ribbbooon..."

"Don't act like you're going to get to attack so easily." Snapped a sudden, new voice. Everyone blinked and looked up, even Murasaki and Kaji, only to see a new face on the scene. She was another alien, her skin incredibly pale and hair jet black and in pigtails like Tart's. Her eyes were red as blood and she wore a short red skirt and red tank top that exposed her stomach. She grabbed something invisible in the air and two long poles with sharp, pointy ends appeared in her hands. Murasaki rolls her eyes. _Not her again, nutty spazz. (_She thought in disguist.)

"Unicorn Horns!" She cried out happily as she held her new weapons "For me and Kish's future, I'll be of service HA!" She cried out happily. Satou stared at her in disguist.

"NYANI?!" She screamed angrily. Cupcake turned around to glare at new comer too.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled. She didn't seem to be very worried about the rabbit Kirema Anima because it was out cold and covered in hardened frosting.

"It means you're toast and I get to be Kish's girlfriend when you're gone!" The little alien said in a cheerful, bubbly voice "My name's Bara! Now that introductions are over, let's get down to business!"

"Kyaaa!" Satou screamed as Bara, the new little alien after Kish's heart, threw a fireball at her. Only 2 minutes ago. It had only been two frippin minutes since the little alien introduced herself and she was already kicking Satou and Cupcake's butts! She seemed to be picking on them the most since they were rivals in becoming Kish's girlfriend.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Sugar screamed in defence. A powerful breeze knocked Bara back but the little alien caught herself and threw another fire ball at Satou and Cupcake. Cupcake's Kirema Rabbit broke free of the icing and Annka's green blob spirit turned into a spider and was now trying to eat the two Mews but wasn't having much luck catching them.

Even Maonaka and Meron had their hands full. They'd taken care of the bird Kirema Anima and now had one spirit ready to be returned but Maria was giving them a world of hurt.

"Kitty Power," Maria screamed happily as she kicked the symbols out of Meron's hands "and Kitty punch!" She added, knocking Maonaka's Midnight Star out of her hands as well "Followed by a KITTY KICK!" Meron jumped out of the kick's way and Maonaka grabbed Maria's foot, using it to pull her to the ground.

"Nya! The kitty doesn't like this!" Protested Maria. Maonaka turned to Meron, who nodded and summoned her symbols again.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!" She screamed, creating a bang that stunned Maria just long enough for Maonaka to summon her weapon again.

"Midnight Stars! Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Midnight yelled. A shower of stars rained on Maria until the kirema parasite and spirit seperated. But, unlike the bird before, the cat that had been merged with Maria's spirit didn't come out. It stayed part of Maria's spirit.

But the two Mews had no time to sit and worry over Maria's spirit because Satou and Cupcake were screaming for help louder than the bang from Meron's symbols, which is pretty loud.

"Pfft! I can't see why Kish took so much interest in a kitty who just screams for help." Bara said boredly "I guess I'll just have to kill you! Then I can be Kish's kitten nya!"

"Hey, that's my job! Oooohhh... warm rock..." (she floats over to a warm rock and is soon joined by Kaji.)

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Cupcake screamed angrily "DOOOOOM!"

Bara spun out of the way and watching Cupcake's frosting pin Meron to a wall, since Cupcake had terrible aim.

"OH MY GOSH! DON'T FIRE ME!" Cupcake screamed, not taking much notice to the fact that Satou was stuck in a spider web with Annka's spirit looking down at her in a hungry fashion. Murasaki and Kaji were tanning, expecting Bara to know not to kill the Mews. As if. Bara lived to see them die. Meanwhile, for those of you just joining us, Kish was out cold. He doesn't get much of a say in what happens anymore anyways, so it doesn't really matter.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Maonaka yelled as a blizzard of stars knocking the rabbit Kirema out and seperated it from Yuki's spirit. A little frightened rabbit bounded away and Chibi (who is feeling better now) collected the parasite and returned Yuki's spirit.

"Nuh uh uh." Bara hissed to Maonaka as she spun around, still holding her "Unicorn Horns", as she called her bizarre weapons "We don't like meanies who spoil other people's fun. So let's really enjoy ourselves!" Bara snapped her fingers and vines tore through the ground below, snatching Maonaka and tieing her up. (It also went through Murasaki and Kaji's rock. They move to another one in annoyance, Kaji warming it with her flames.)

"Now! For the next pain in the neck!" Bara said happily "This is too easy!"

"DOOOOOOM! Doom on you nya!" Cupcake screamed, realizing that she was the next pain "Don't do drugs, Bara-chan! Let the pain take care of itself! GO TO THERAPY!"

"Too bad, Geek. I've tried all of that before." Bara replied with a cruel smile "But I haven't tried this. Green Blobby-thing, put dinner on hold and take care of our little pesky kitten!"

Annka's spirit turned into a large dog and walked over to Cupcake, looking very unfriendly. Very.

"DOOOOM!" Cupcake screamed angrily as tears began to flow down her cheeks "STOP IIIIT!"

"Too bad. I need to kill you guys someday anyways, right?" Bara said, floating over to Cupcake and giggling "This is what you get, Mew Mew. Kish is mine, so deal with the facts. If you'd just kept your dirty kitty paws off my boyfriend I'd let you live."

"What do you think is keeping me from covering you in frosting right now nya?" Cupcale asked angrily.

"The vines I tied you in."

"Well, too bad!" Cupcake yelled "Because I don't see any vines holding me back yet! DOOOOM!" Cupcake screamed. Bara's face was covered in frosting and she shook her head, glaring.

"You pesky lil'kitty! I'll get you for that!" Bara screamed angrily "Now I'll just kill you personally!" Bara took one of her Unicorn Horns and held it up, ready to stab Cupcake, but something hit her in the back of the head.

"What are you doing to my friend nya?" Satou yelled angrily, picking up another piece of rubble to throw at Bara "Get your dirty mits off her! She's my best friend and I won't let you"

Snap went Bara's fingers. Plants tied both Satou and Cupcake up and hung them upside down in front of her.

"Nice going." Cupcake muttered to Satou.

"WHAT? Did you want to die?"

"No. But Kish would wake up when he saw his true love in danger and save her, calling her his Princess, and they'd both go off and live happily ever after..." Cupcake said dreamily. Satou just rolled her eyes and glared at Bara.

"You're just as bad as Cupcake, you know that, right?"

"Now where'd you get that idea?" Bara asked coldly "I just love Kish with all my heart and am not about to let some Mew steal his heart again!"

Satou spat in Bara's face and Bara screeched in disguist.

"THAT IS SO GROSS!" She shreiked "That's it, now you'll pay! Both of you!"

"We aren't the ones about to pay." Satou snapped angrily "You are! Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!"

Bara started laughing, since Satou had her hands tied behind her back and was unable to shake her chime but Cupcake figured out the plan and began to rock back and forth slowly until she hit Satou, making her Sugar Chime ring lightly. A quick gust of wind knocked Bara back a few feet and the girl hissed angrily.

"You nasty Mew Mews! THAT'S IT!"

"Stop that, Bara!" Yelled Kish. Everyone turned to face Kish, who had woken up at just the right moment "What are you doing?! Deep Blue kind of wants the Mews brought back ALIVE, not dead."

"B-But..." Bara said softly, tears coming to her eyes "I thought you'd be HAPPY!" She with that, Bara dropped from Unicorn Horns and stared to sob uncontrolably.

"I hate you, Mew Mews! I swear, I'll make you're lives so miserable for this! WAAAAAH!" Bara screamed as she teleported away. The minute Bara was gone, the vines vanished. Satou and Cupcake started falling to their doom. Not frosting-Cupcake doom, their death doom.

"Uh...." Kish moaned, watching them fall for a minute and then realizing Annka's spirit that still there. "Great." He sighed, removing Annka's spirit from the monster and returning it back to her and then teleporting down to catch Satou.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MEEEE?!" Cupcake screamed angrily "SATOU HAS WINGS!!!!!!!!"

Satou blushed and watched Cupcake, who eventually fell on both Murasaki and Kaji (who were right under her because I said so).

"Oh. Hello Miss. Ghost. Miss. Fire Cracker." Cupcake said happily "Are you going to forgive me? You know, for being a Mew and all...?"

"No." Murasaki replied as she tossed Cupcake down 10 feet where the lucky Neko landed on her feet.

"Meanies." Cupcake hissed before looking up at Satou and Kish. She glared and then stomped off "SATOU! You've got work!"

"You're so mean nya!" Satou protested "Fine. Ja ne, Kish-kun nyan." Satou said sadly as she walked off after Cupcake. It wasn't really fair sometimes... She wanted to go on a date.

But if Satou expected things to go back to the way they'd been that morning she was wrong. Annka nad Maria moaned as they sat up, only to find that they had cat ears and a tail. Being merged with the animals had left DNA in them so they were now also Mews.

"What the...?" Annka hissed angrily "I just became a Mew!"

"Me too..." Maria complained "But how do we make our ears and tail go away?"

"I can help you there." Said an icy voice. It was Murasaki and the demonic vampress looked very pelased with the results of her fusion "My name is Murasaki and I am out to destroy the Mew Mews. I believe us three will get along nicely..."

Annka smirked and nodded "I agree completely. Take me to your leader, I'm ready to help destroy those Mews and their little green haired demon too..."

Maria looked up at the sky and started cackling so as to start an evil mood but Murasaki shut her up and teleported the two girls to Deep Blue.


	10. The Great Kidnapping Nya!

**Satou: **YAY! Amme Moto reviewed my fic! And she hates Annka! YAY! -

**Kish: **o.0;; You know, Annka's just going to beat you up in school for writing that.

**Satou: **... Oops... - My bad!

**Kish: **You seem happy o.o;;;

**Satou: **Do I nya? Teehehehe! -hugs Kish- Nyah! .

_**Chapter 10**_

"So, Ryou! You've been acting kinda weird lately... All cooped up in your lab and not coming out. Is something wrong?"

It had been 3 days since the last fight, aka Chapter 9, and Ryou had been cooped up in the lab where he sat a watched the video Chibi had taken of the fight. He replayed Kaji's blowing up of Chibi over and over which was seriously beginning to worry poor Cupcake.

"Nothing's wrong." Came Ryou's reply followed by a miserable sigh. He and Cupcake were in the kitchen waiting for the others to come to work. Cupcake was always early because her parents didn't want her fired from her job. Cupcake was sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen with Ryou standing right next to her.

"Yeah right, Ryou. You've been acting really weird lately. What's going on?" Cupcake asked all this with a bit too much concern in her voice, enough to make even Ryou feel bad about keeping secrets.

"Well... The Phoenix project was supposed to end with Satou becoming our Phoenix Mew..."

"You know what? This whole project seems really centered around Satou. She's got all the DNA and is the center piece of all your plans. Plus you always worry about her and not me or Maonaka."

"What about Meron?"

"We ALL worry about Meron. ALL the time too. She's insane."

"You should talk…" Ryou muttered, trying to hide his amusement in the fact CUPCAKE had said this.

"I know I should nya. That's why I did nya."

Ryou chuckled quietly at this. Cupcake had an odd habit of putting him in a good mood with her randomness, just like Satou could cheer him up when she was like Ichigo.

"So... Did you just end the Phoenix project?"

"Kind of... I was going to stop research until I noticed the fire girl Chibi took videos of."

Cupcake blinked. "And...?"

"I want her to be the Pheonix! I realized the reason Satou couldn't handle the Pheonix DNA is because she can't control fire so... This fire mistress is perfect!!!" Ryou now seemed very determine and happy. Cupcake just stared at him. This seemed to have made his day. This was also a major Ryou-Out-Of-Character-Moment but please live with it.

"Why is this project so important to you nya?" Cupcake finally asked "You've worked so hard."

Ryou turned to Cupcake and sighed. He didn't want to tell anyone but he might as well get it off his chest. Knowing Cupcake, she'd probably forget it in five minutes anyways. "Well... I guess it has something to do with my parents... When they died their only goal was to make me happy and complete the Mew Project."

"But you completed it nya! Isn't it getting boring?"

"Heck no. It's really stressful. Me and Keichiiro are the only ones who can help to save the world."

"HMPH!" Cupcake glared darkly.

"And you girls. Ichigo, Purin, Minto, Retasu, Zakuro, Berri, Ringo... They were like Goddess'."

"So why'd you fire them nya?"

"They did their job. They battled Deep Blue and he wasn't supposed to come back. They were so happy with their free lives that I decided to drag new people into the project... People who I wouldn't feel bad about ruining the lives of."

Cupcake just twitched and punched Ryou. "THAT'S MEAN NYA!"

Ryou glared back and held the part of his face Cupcake had just punched. "Well sorry! I didn't expect you guys to be so much... fun."

Cupcake just giggled and fell over. "We're fun we're fun we're fun we're fun we're fun we're fun we're FUN!"

"....."

"Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun..."

Ryou smacked Cupcake and she sat up. "DON'T FIRE ME!"

"Am I the only one who realizes that the other 3 are LATE?" Ryou said rather loudly. As if on cue, Keichiiro burst through the ktichen doors.

"It's that fire girl, Ryou! She's in Tokyo! At the tower, actually. The other three are holding her off!"

"WHAT?!" Cupcake yelled in surprise "We've gotta go!"

"Bye Cupcake!" Ryou called as Cupcake ran off "Nice talking to you!"

"Nice talking to you too nya!!! Hey, WAIT! You need to come too nya! You can talk to the fire lady about becoming a Mew!"

Ryou sighed and nodded, running after Cupcake. "Perhaps we should take my car..."

"Oh my gosh! You can drive!? COOL!"

"I'll drive." Keichiiro offered "Let's go!"

"ALRIGHT NYA! Fighting bad guys at Tokyo Tower meow!"

"Where is she?!" Mew Satou asked angrily as she shoved a Kirema Anima turkey away with her Sugar Chime "I can't take much more of this nya!"

"Me nether na no da!" Meron added as she banged her symbols together to stun the turkey Satou was fighting. The turkey stoped dead in its tracks and Maonaka jumped down from the tower.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" She cried out. The turkey, now beaten and battered, fell over and Satou cured it of its alien parasite with her Sugar Wind Ring attack.

"Nice going, Mew Mews!" Taruto called happily as Kaji threw a fire ball at the turkey "Let's have roast turkey!"

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Satou spat. Meron grabbed the turkey and moved it away from the fire ball and the turkey dug its claws into her yellow mew outfit, desperate to stay alive and safe, though clinging to the utterly insane Meron probably wasn't the best way to do this.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou cried angrily. The flames Kaji was building up went out when her strong winds licked them away and Kaji narrowed her eyes at the pesky neko.

"You should keep your nose OUT of other people's business!" Kaji spat angrily at her when she dove at Satou with a flaming fist.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" A rush of stars moved between Satou and Kaji and caught fire when Kaji's fist touched them.

"Oh crap!" Satou yelped "Meron, move! The stars are falling nya!"

"Oh cool! Falling stars! Make a wish, Turkey-chan!" Meron said happily while watching the stars fall. Meron's new turkey friend moved around frantically and Meron looked up. An ice cream truck was passing!

"Ah! Turkey wants ice cream! Come on." Meron carried her turkey over to the ice cream truck and the stars hit the place she'd been. Luck was on Meron's side!

"DOOOOM!" Cupcake screamed. A pile of frosting built up on the flaming stars and eventually the fire went out. "Sorry I'm late! Fire-lady, you go talk to Ryou nya!"

"Why should I?!" Kaji asked angrily "And my name's Kaji!!!!"

"Ryou has a present for you!"

Kaji paused and looked over at Ryou. Maybe she could kill him while his guard was down. "Sure. Whatever." She muttered in disgust before floating down to Ryou. She knew very well the flying blessing Deep Blue had given her would wear off if she touched the ground so just hovered next to Ryou.

"Hello, cutey. Whatcha got for me?" She asked in flirtatious voice. It was the best way to get a guy's guard down.

"All I want is for you to become a Mew Mew." Ryou said simply "So don't try flirting with me."

Kaji glared and charged up a fist of fire before making an attempt to punch Ryou but he dodged the attack and grabbed Kaji's arm. Not her fist, but her arm since Kaji couldn't heat up her whole arm.

"Been studying some videos of you." He said "I know where you can't get fire too."

"Well obviously you haven't thought this through." Kaji said firmly when she grabbed Ryou by the throat with her other hand and started heating up her fist.

"Kitty powa! HIIIIYA!" Satou screamed, falling from the sky and kicking Kaji away from Ryou. She landed perfectly and dusted off her hands.

"Shirogane-san is a good friend of mine nya. I don't like watching people pick on him nya."

"SATOU! What was THAT for?!" Ryou asked angrily "I can take care of myself! I need to get her to become a Mew."

"Hmmm? Oops, my bad. I'm SO sorry, Kaji-sama!"

"Apology NOT accepted." Kaji said angrily when she got to her feet. She darted forward and tried to punch Satou but Satou jumped out of the way and landed behind Kaji.

"Please don't fight nya! I'm really sorry nyan!"

"Don't think so!" Kaji yelled in fury. She tried to kick Satou this time but the neko was blessed with good luck and managed to dodge yet another attack. This just made Kaji even more angry and she grabbed Satou's tail and yanked her back.

"No more play time." She said firmly "I'll just kill you off now."

"Nooo! PLEASE NYA! I've been good!" Satou protested "Besides, I know you're a good person nya! You'd make a great mew nya! We can be friends meow!"

"Not likely. The only person I consider is a friend is Deep Blue and you killed him!"

"Did not nya! I've never met the stupid creep nya!"

"I don't have time for this!"

"Yes you do nya!" Satou yelled, flashing Ryou a desperate "Help meeeee!" look. Ryou just stared and watching Kaji, amazed by how well she controled fire.

Kaji now had grabbed Satou's arms so that she couldn't move and was planning of burning the cat girl's arms right off. Cupcake was busy fighting the kirema anima crow Taruto had created and Maonaka was fighting Taruto himself while Meron ate ice cream with her new lucky turkey.

"HELP ME SHIROGANE-SAAAAN!" Satou screamed in pain "THIS REALLY HURT NYUUUU!"

"Huh? Ack! Mew Satou!" Ryou called "Attack her!"

"I can't nya! I can't summon my chime and even if I could I can't shake it nyaaah!" Satou screamed "HELP ME DANGIIT!"

Ryou nodded and ran over to Kaji in order to get her to let Satou go but the clever pyromaniac hovered in the air higher then before and just continued to burn Satou.

"This is what you get" Kaji hissed angrily at Ryou "for trying to make me a Mew!"

Satou blinked, now noticing a tear sizzling on her arm. A tear from Kaji? Well, no one else nearby was crying.

The clouds in the sky suddenly darkened and a gentle shower of rain was released from the gray poofs of cotton candy.. I mean from the clouds. Satou winced as the cold water hit Kaji's burning hands and the hot fire sizzled out. Kaji hissed angrily and flew higher and closer to the tower with Satou, hoping to get out of the rain and burn the Mew's arms off there. But Satou took her chance of Kaji's arm being cold to bite her and was almost instantly dropped.

And who should appear out of seemingly no where but Kish! Satou was caught by her "boyfriend" and Kaji teleported away while swearing endlessly at the pink Mew. Taruto eventually decided to leave as well and peace was 'restored' to Tokyo.

"That was weird." Maonaka muttered "Never thought I'd be happy for rain. Let's go back to the Cafe then, ok?"

The whole team nodded and headed off. Meron, who was already back to her normal form, wandered off with her new pet Turkey and suddenly received a very creepy look from Cupcake.

"Does this mean we're all having turkey for dinner nya?" The little leopard Mew asked.

"HECK NO NA NO DA!" Screeched Meron "This is Fredstir, my pet turkey. He's lucky, ye know."

"Oh really?" Maonaka asked with a giggled. Yes, Maonaka giggled. The Fennec Fox Mew had become a lot more friendly around her "family" now but it was obvious something wonderful had happened to her recently.

"Kisshu-kun, why's Maonaka-chan so happy?" Satou asked. She was still being carried by Kish 'cause the idiot had forgotten to put her down. Kish just smiled.

"Welllll... I did see her with one of the aliens on the ship." He said with a bit of a smirk. Satou blinked.

"Really? She's got a boyfriend nya?!"

"I think so. His name's Tenchi."

"That's awesome nya!"

"What's awesome?" It was Cupcake again, who couldn't stand having Kish carry Satou to far "Satou, you're so mean! Making Kish carry you all the way to the Cafe!"

"I never asked him to nyaa..."

"Oh... Then why hasn't he put you down nyaaa?"

"She's a bit hurt right now... In case you didn't notice Kaji trying to **burn her arms off**." Kish said firmly. Cupcake nodded sadly and then faked a trip.

"Owy! I hurt my leg! Carry me Kisshu nya!" She said, a huge smile on her face as she sat there holding her "hurt" leg. Kish sighed and shook his head. As if on cue, Ryou walked over! Yay for him!

"I'll carry her..." Ryou offered.

"No no no no no!" Cupcake said while shaking her head rapidly "Kish has to nya!"

Kish sighed and nodded, putting Satou down. "Get up here..."

"Yay!" Cupcake cheered. She instantly got to her feet and jumped into Kish's arms and hugged him "Thank you Kish!!!"

"Only a little ways, though. Satou's the only one really hurt."

"I'm fine nya." Satou lied. Cupcake looked very happy when Kish was carrying her "It's just my arms nya. I can still walk."

Ryou glared at Satou, knowing she was probably hiding something. She was, after all, limping on one leg. He sighed and walked over to Satou and picked her up. Kish glared. Ooooh! What was this? Jealousy? Doubt it...

ANYWAYS!

"Nya! Ryou, you really don't have to nya!" Satou yelped in surprise.

"If you can't fight then I'm going to need to infect more girls with animal DNAs and ruin a few more lives. I don't feel like doing that right now." Ryou replied rather coldly "Now don't move, you'll make your injuries worse."

Satou nodded shyly and tried to keep her cat ears down. This was so embarrassing!!!

"Awww.. How kawaii!" Meron squealed in delight "Looks like we're the only ones not being carried or carrying... Except me. I've got Fredstir."

With that said, Meron put Fredstir on the ground and sat down next to him.

"Carry me na no da!"

Maonaka couldn't help but giggled in delight and then picked up Meron. At this time Fredstir hopped onto Meron's lap.

"YAY!" Meron cheered "Maonaka-oneechan is going to carrying Meron! YAY!"

Maonaka nodded, though in side she really wanted to be carried by her boyfriend in stead of carrying her "little sister" around.

It took a couple minutes but eventually the team got back to the Cafe. Eventually. Maonaka, Ryou and Kish instantly collapsed on a couch and the other three took care of the Cafe for remaining hours of work. After all, it was nearly nightfall now.

"Fredstir, stay here na no da." Meron ordered the Turkey, who was now sitting in the kitchen "And tell me if Keichiiro teleports around..."

The Turkey nodded and then watched Meron leave. Crazy hyper thing she was...

And so the last hours of Cafe time went by quickly. During this time Kish moaned about how heavy Cupcake was and Maonaka complained that Fredstir was fat and made her load even heavier then Kish's. This eventually broke out into a match of rock, paper, scissors and Maonaka was the victor.

Satou struggled to keep up with orders and Cupcake spent a couple minute spying on Kish and looking at those photos she obtained in Chapter 7. Meron performed, as she always did, and put random trackers on Keichiiro's shoes every time she passed through the kitchen. Fredstir fell asleep 5 minutes after Meron left.

The only one who didn't seem tied up in the chaos of the Cafe was Ryou. Unlike the others he'd locked himself up in his lab to think about the day's events. Obviously, Kaji didn't want to be a Mew Mew. No other fire-power girls had sprung up recently ether so Kaji was the only choice for the Pheonix Project. The way things were looking Ryou's Project would be crushed before it had time to get very far...

"Ryou?" The quiet voice of Cupcake broke Ryou's train of thought and he turned around to see she'd come up with some cupcakes for him "Nyaaa... Are you sad about what happened with Kaji nyo?"

Ryou didn't answer but Cupcake walked closer and offered him a cupcake. After looking it over for a minute he noticed Keichiiro's signature frosting-style and felt it was safe to eat.

"Keichiiro helped me make them nya." Cupcake said happily "We're both really worried nya. You've been acting really depressed lately nyu."

Ryou nodded but still didn't say anything.

"Are you ok nya? I'm sorry about what happened with Kaji. I'm sure things will work out in the end nyu."

"I'm fine." Ryou answered bitterly "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah right nya! Don't worry! She'll come around nyo!"

Ryou couldn't help smile a bit and nodded "Sure thing. Thanks for the food."

"Your welcome nyan!" Cupcake replied with a giggle of delight.

Meanwhile, deep in space, Kaji was kicking a wall. Why? Because she was mad! You see, Kaji knew no good life other then the life she'd spent with Deep Blue. He was like her father now, even if he was stuck in the body of a little boy.

"Stupid Mew Mews. How dare they try to make ME one of THEM!" She yelled in anger.

"Getting a bit worked up now aren't we, Kaji?" Murasaki's cold voice echoed in the empty chamber Kaji was beating the wall of. Kaji looked up and glared at her.

"Why do YOU care?!" She snapped.

"I'm in a good mood, that's why." Murasaki replied "Is there someone you want revenge on?"

Kaji just continued to glare but did nod. "Duh. Those rotten Mew Mews! The blonde guy wants ME to be one of THEM. So I decided to burn the arms off the pink mew but then it started raining and the stupid rotten thing got away from me!!!"

"Which pink one?" Murasaki asked boredly. Cupcake had pink genie pants and pink hair so was just as "pinky" as Satou.

"The stupid one!"

Have you ever had one of those moments where you tell a friend something and they misunderstand? Like you're looking at kittens in the window and your friend asks "Which do you like most?" and you say something like "The cute one!" and your friend doesn't think the one YOU like is cute and thinks you're talking about the one she finds cute? Welcome to the situation we're in right now! You see, Murasaki thought Cupcake was as dumb as they come and Kaji thought Satou was the definition of Stupid so, of course, Murasaki thought Kaji was talking about Cupcake.

"I'll be back..." Murasaki said rather coldly "Don't destroy the ship while I'm gone."

"Where are you going? You aren't allowed out without permission."

"When I bring Deep Blue a live Mew and idiot I doubt he'll care." Murasaki replied simply before teleporting out.

"Don't move."

"Nya?"

Ryou and Cupcake had been sitting alone for a while in the staff room. All they did was talk, of course, since talking to Cupcake helped Ryou get his mind off the Phoenix Project. And trust me, talking to Cupcake for entertainment is a really desperate measure.

"What's going on nya?" Cupcake asked. Ryou became quickly annoyed by Cupcake and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't talk and stared hard at the little heart shaped window in front of him.

"Why are you still looking at that window? Haven't you heard of a back entrance?" Asked a cold voice. Murasaki. Ryou turned around to face the vampress who showed no traces of amusement, sorrow or anger... Just a dull face.

"What do you want?!" Ryou snapped. Murasaki just moved closer to the pair and stared hard at them. Her eyes were enough to make anyone dizzy... Just dizzy and tired. Cupcake was first to faint from the dizziness.

"I'm here for you two." Murasaki replied coldly "Don't worry, it'll only be a minute longer before you faint too."

"NO!" Ryou yelled, mainly yelling just to attract attention.

Ryou's yell must've worked because Satou looked up from cleaning a table and headed right for the employee only lounge. Her cat ears were already out and she was holding her henshin locket tightly. She could transform at a moment's notice.

"Shirogane-san!" Satou yelled as she flung the door open. Much to her surprise... No... Horror. Horror fits better for the mood of this... Much to her horror the room was empty. All the windows were broken so there were no clues as to which one the kidnapper had entered and which had been exited. The couches were torn up and one of them was even on fire. Slices of butchered fabric were scattered across the room and the lights were flickering since the light bulb had been smashed. It seemed that there'd been one heck of a struggle during those 46.7 seconds it took Satou to get into the room after hearing Ryou's call. But if the signs of a true struggle weren't enough to make Satou worried about her manager the last parts of the horror scene would worry her to death.

The first one was red. The reddest of red. And it smelt horrible. Blood. Hand prints on the walls, streams coming from a toppled vase... Blood was everywhere. It showed no traces as to which window had been exited ether. A drop of blood fell from the ceiling and hit Satou's nose to wake her from her horrified daze but she was still unable to scream for help. In stead she looked up at the ceiling and just screamed in horror.

"SHIROGANE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"What was that?!" Maonaka asked quickly. She and Kish had been playing a game of crazy 8s for the sake of it while Satou cleaned. At least, they thought Satou was cleaning. They'd been too caught up in their game to notice her run by.

"Sounds like a cow died na no da." Meron commented after hearing Satou's scream.

"How would you know what that sounds like?" Maonaka asked Meron.

"Don't even answer." Kish replied quickly while getting off the couch. Cards from the game fell to the ground and he walked quickly to the room he'd heard the scream from. Only one person screamed like a dieing cow and that was Satou. Maonaka and Meron followed quickly.

"Koneko? What's wrong?" Kish asked when he noticed Satou was just standing in the doorway and looking up at the ceiling. He peeked over her shoulder and got a glimpse of the lounge, which answered a couple questions.

"Whoa... What happened here?"

Satou's didn't reply. She was far too horrified by whatever was on the ceiling.

"Satou-oneechan na no da? Were you trying to paint the room na no da?" Meron asked softly. Maonaka pushed Kish out of the way and hurried into the room to get a good look at the ceiling and her mouth dropped. Out of simple curiosity, Kish and Meron walked in and looked up.

"Oh my..." Meron finally said "This can't be real na no da..."

"Well, something sure did die..." Maonaka said quietly.

"No wonder this place stinks." Kish muttered under his breath. Stuck the ceiling was simply some flesh. Yeah, flesh. Bloody flesh. Yay! Let's not fill our mind with the nasty image. Oh! But fill your mind with the words because Murasaki had carved a message on the ceiling.

"Here lies the dumbest blonde and a snow kitty..." Maonaka read aloud "They couldn't mean..."

"Cupcake-oneechan!" Meron sobbed as she hugged Murasaki and stared to cry "Onee-chaaan!"

"And Shirogane-san.." Satou said softly "It's all my fault nya. I should've come sooner."

"No, Satou, it isn't." Kish said quickly.

"It's that fire witch's fault, isn't it?!" Maonaka said angrily as she pointed accusingly to the burning sofa "This is all her fault!!!"

"Kaji would never do this nya!" Satou protested. Tears were already running down her cheeks running in with drops of blood that had landed on her face "Kaji isn't like that! I know it!"

"Satou... Kaji really isn't very nice..." Kish said with a sigh "This is her type of thing to do... Break the rules..."

"What nya?"

Kish sighed again and nodded. "Deep Blue's orders are that we don't kill any Mews since we can use them to upgrade our own Mew Mews."

"So why would she go so far?! Killing Shirogane-san is something I can see happening but killing CUPCAKE?! She's not worth it!" Maonaka yelled bitterly "THAT WITCH!!!"

"Has anyone seen my chicken?" Keichiiro asked as he made a sudden appearance. It didn't take long for Keichiiro to look up and figure out what had happened.

"There's my chicken." He said softly "It's up on the ceiling."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Maonaka asked in a cross of relief and anger "So she didn't kill anyone?!"

Keichiiro shook his head. He'd obviously been listening to the whole conversation since he knew what was happening.

"She probably did this so you guys would give up hope and not go looking." Kish explained "She must be holding them hostage."

Satou sighed in relief and leaned against Kish's shoulder "Thank goodness..."

"I'll go see if I can sort things out." Kish offered.

"Really nya? Thank you, Kisshu."

"No problem. Have a good night then." Kish pushed Satou off his shoulder and teleported off.

"Normally I'd make you guys clean this up on your own..." Keichiiro said with a smile "But tonight I'll have the robots clean."

Everyone stared.

"Robots?"

"Yes. We've had robots to clean up for us for a while now."

"Yet you make us stay here late to clean up the Cafe nya?"

"It's Ryou, no me." Keichiiro said quickly "Anyways. If Kisshu discovers anything he'll probably return here and, well, there are a lot of spare rooms."

"Really? That's great." Maonaka said with a forced smile "I'll call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night."

"Me too na no da... I wanna know if Onee-chan is okies na no da..."

"Count me in too then nya." Satou said in a sad voice "This is my fault to begin with."

"Kuroneko-dono, this isn't your fault." Keichiiro said rather firmly "Just get a good night's sleep and I'll wake you if Kisshu comes back."

"Show us to our rooms na no da?" Meron asked. Fredstir was now walked over to her and the little monkey eagerly picked up the turkey and hugged him.

"Sure. Follow me, ladies."

Keichiiro led all the girls to their rooms and gave them some sleeping dresses (WHY DOES HE HAVE THESE THINGS I ASK?!) which they took without complaining. The girl were sleeping in a spare room across from Ryou's and next o Keichiiro's, though Keichiiro was in the lab trying to trace Cupcake and Ryou without much luck.

"It sure was nice of Keichiiro to let us stay here tonight..." Maonaka said sadly "I'm so worried, though."

"They'll be fine na no daaa..." Meron said softly. The girls were curled up on a large bed in tons of blankets. They were all staying close to each other for comfort, though. The day's events were beyond frightening. It was impossible to get a good night's sleep now.

"If only I'd been there sooner nya..." Satou murmured as she drifted off to sleep "I could've done something."

"We all could've done something." Maonaka yawned. Meron was already asleep so had no important note to make. After a couple minutes of quiet Satou started to sob lightly and Maonaka also broke out in a light fit of tears. After having a good cry the two remaining girls fell asleep in hopes of waking up to find this all to be one, big nightmare.

**Satou:** Dun dun duuuuuun! Yay yay! Okies then, sorry for the lack of updates lately nya!


	11. SPECIAL HOLIDAY CHAPPY NYA!

**Satou:** And for the Next chapter nya!

**Kisshu: **Wait a sec... oo; THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LAST ONE!

**Satou:** Awwww! You siwwy! Of course not! It's the special Christmas Chapter!

**Kisshu:** o,0; Oh yeah... I remember... The Chapter you asked Mew Meron to write a few weeks because christmas, right? SHE JUST FINISHED IT NOW!

**Satou:** -smacks Kisshu- Cut her some slack. I helped too.

**Kisshu:** -mutters- With the first paragraph...

**Satou:** -smacks him again- Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH MEW MERON FOR HELPING! And before anyone tries to kill me for letting my friend write a chapter and then posting it under my name... The only reason we're doing this is so we don't have to post a WHOLE new story for ONE little chapter ;

**Minto:** ... Enjoy your VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE Christmas Present.

**Purin: **And a happy New Year too na no da!

_**Merry Christmas (No matter how late! It's the thought that counts, right?)**_

"Lalalalala"

"Cupcake, stop singing."

"Demo" (For all of you who don't have a Japanese dictionary, that means "but").

"I said so"

It was Christmas... At least, it was kinda-sorta Christmas. It was the 24th. Yay for the date! 2004! And what better way to spend Christmas then a private party at Cafe Mew Mew? It had been Cupcake's idea. Since the Cafe was closed for the Holidays but everyone was coming to work anyways she'd played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Ryou over whether to spend the day cleaning or partying. She lost and that's why they were having a party (Cupcake loves to clean, even though she usually makes the mess bigger).

"Explain to me why I have to hang up all this green stuff..." Cupcake muttered in disguist as she tied a piece of rope to a nail hanging from the doorway and then tied a little green plant on it.

"It's mistletoe." Ryou explained "Keiichiro told me to put it up."

"You miss your toe"

"No."

"Your toe is a missile and is going to blow up the Cafe! OH MY GAWD"

"...No."

"Then what the heck is mistletoe" snapped Cupcake angrily.

"Well... If you get caught under mistletoe a person of the opposite sex has to kiss you."

Cupcake fell off the ladder she was standing on, careful to fall away from the mistletoe she'd just hung up, and Ryou watched her. Not that he really cared, she fell out of her shoes sometimes.

"R-Repeat that" Cupcake moaned as she got back to her feet.

"If. You. Get. Caught. Under. Mistletoe. Someone. Of. The. Opposite. Sex. Has to. Kiss you." Ryou repeated slowly. Cupcake's eyes widened and she hopped to her feet.

"KYAAA! I'm inviting Kish" She yelled, running over to get the phone just as Satou walked in.

"What the heck? Ryou, there's mistletoe... ACK" Satou screched, realizing there was mistletoe above her head and Ryou walking over, and threw a nearby cup at him.

"Stop spazzing you idiot! I got you a special dress" Ryou snapped angrily as he shoved a bundle of cloth at Satou. Satou stared down at it.

"Why" Satou snapped at him angrily, her face bright red.

"We're having a Christmas party." Ryou snapped back "And I need to make the ugly one of our waitresses look pretty."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME" Cupcake called from the kitchen before continuing to chatter to poor Kish, who was having a hard time turning off the cellphone Cupcake had bought him.

Satou glared at Ryou and walked into the dressing room. Stupid jerk. She'd been expecting him to kiss her or something.

"By the way, Satou" Ryou said as she started closing the door.

"Hmm"

"You owe me a new tea cup."

"WELL SOR-RY" Satou screamed, slamming the door. She screamed at the top of her lungs and then opened it. She'd gotten her cat tail caught in the door. "Waaaah! It huuurrrts" She whined "It's all your faaault"

And so the day continued. Meron eventually showed up and tied Keiichiro to a post and tried to make another wish on Ryou... But it didn't work.

"So! We're having a Christmas Party" Maonaka asked with a sigh "Who's coming"

"Everyone" Cupcake replied cheerfully "Even Kish-kun" There was a loud bang from the changing room. Satou poked her head out the door, seeing as she was half naked.

"WHAT"

"Kish-kun's coming! Kish-kun's coming" chanted Cupcake, who started throwing mistletoe everywhere.

"You invited him!"

"Uh huh!"

"Grrrrrrrr…." Satou finished changing and stepped out. Her dress was a soft pink with lots of ribbons and frills and that's all I'm going to tell you.

"Ooooooooooooooooo…pretty dress! Where'd you get it?" Cupcake asked.

"Oh! Um….Ryou gave it to me…" Satou murmured, blushing. Meron spun around and looked at Ryou.

"Why was she the only one to get one?" she demanded.

"Huh? Oh…" Ryou began as Meron glared.

"Relax, we have dresses for you too!" Keiichiro said, handing everyone else a bundle.

"Gee, thanks, but you're still an alien!" said Meron. Maonaka headed to the changing room with Cupcake following. Meron gave Ryou a final glare and marched off to join them. Kish walked in the door.

"KISH-KUN!" Cupcake yelled, tackling him while still only wearing her full body slip, THAT'S NOT SEE-THROUGH!

"Cupcake!" Satou yelled, pulling Cupcake off the flattened Kish. "Finish changing!" Kish's eyes widened as Satou shoved Cupcake back into the changing room.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom…" Kish said.

"Oh no you don't, you little perv!" Satou said, hiting him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Kish eventually woke up, and noticed Satou was standing over him. Slowly, so as not to let Satou notice, he moved his head until it was in the right position and started drooling.

"KISH!" Satou screamed, slamming her foot in his face and causing his nose to bleed.

"What was I doing?" asked Kish innocently, standing up and pinching his nose.

"You were looking up my dress and you know it!"

"I wouldn't do that! Though it sounds like a good idea…" Satou punched him out again.

"What's going on?" asked Maonaka as she walked out of the changing room in her new dress. Satou didn't answer and continued glaring at Kish's body sprawled on the floor.

"KISH-KUN!" Cupcake screamed. She ran over to him (this time fully dressed) and knelt down beside him. "I will revive you with a kiss Kish-kun!" Kish shot upright, hitting Cupcake with his head.

"Wow, that really worked!" said Meron, who randomly appeared, all changed.

"PARTY!" yelled Cupcake randomly. "I made all of you presents!" She started handing everyone socks with little dots for eyes on them.

"Wow, these are very…creative," said Ryou.

"I made something special for you Kish-kun!" Cupcake giggled, handing him a badly wrapped box. Kish took it and opened it causiouly.

"Cupcakes, thank you!" said Kish, picking one up and eating it. His face suddenly turned green and he ran to actual bathroom.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Cupcake said when he came back. "Have another!" Kish shook his head. Cupcake twitched. "I said…HAVE ANOTHER!" Kish quickly stuffed them all in his mouth and swallowed. "Better!" Cupcake smiled. Kish hit the floor.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S DEAD!" Meron yelled. Maonaka felt his pulse.

"No, he's alive," she said.

"Oh, well in that case, Cupcake can revive him with a kiss!" Kish shot up again. "Wow, this is great!"

"Thank goodness Kish-kun!" Cupcake said, strangling, I mean, hugging him. "That was scary, huh Satou? Satou?" Cupcake looked at Satou, who was still glaring at Kish.

"Aw, come on Satou…" Kish said, floating up behind her. Satou punched him. "I got you a present!" he said. Satou brightened up a bit and took the box that Kish was holding. She opened it.

"WOW! Thank you so much Kish!" Satou said as she hugged him.

"What'd you get?" asked Meron, trying to peer into the box. Satou pulled out some slips of paper.

"5 tickets to the hot springs for New Years' weekend!" she said while bouncing up and down. "That's one for me, Kish, Cupcake, Meron, and Maonaka!" ((Yes, Kish put tickets in a box. Why? BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY!))

"What about us!" demanded Ryou, indicating him and Keiichiro, who was smiling and waving for no obvious reason. "There is no way you four are going alone with him!" Kish laughed.

"Calm down Ryou! True, I didn't have enough money to get you two tickets, but don't worry, I'll be in the same room as the girls so I will make sure nothing happens!" Ryou turn bright red.

"You ((Censored))! You planned this all out! Well I'm going whether you like it or not!" Satou and the girls were too busy planning to listen to the argument. Ryou walked over and tapped Satou on the shoulder.

"Hai?" she asked.

"What resort are you going to?"

"RR!" ((YES! HOORAY FOR CHEESY NAME!))

"WHAT! That's the most expensive in town!" Luckily, Satou was back to ignoring Ryou. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU AFFORD 5 TICKETS?" Ryou demanded of Kish.

"I have connections…" said Kish, flashing back to his "connections".

-Flashback-

"PLEASE MURASAKI! I NEED THOSE TICKETS!" yelled Kish. He was on his knees pleading while Murasaki stood over him, waving 5 tickets with a smirk on her face.

"You want these do you?" she said slowly. She licked her thumb a flipped through the tickets.

"Yes, pleeeeeeeease give them to me!"

"Kish, Kish, Kish…you know I can't just _give_ these to you. You have to _earn_ them. Goodness knows these were too hard to get to just give out,"

"But I have to have them!"

"You don't have to have them, you just want to have them. You don't have to give your girlfriend something; I'm sure she'd understand," she laughed and started to walk off, leaving Kish on the floor.

"Wait!" Kish yelled, grabbing Murasaki's ankle. Murasaki turned around, an evil smile on her face. "What do you want for them?"

"Now we're getting somewhere…" To sum it up, Murasaki made Kish wear a dress on the spaceship for three days, causing much laughter and ((in Kish's case)) embarresment.

-End Flashback-

Come to think of it; how did she get the tickets? Kish thought. He shook his head to rid it of the memory and noticed Ryou was on the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "RR Resort? Can I get two tickets for New Years' weekend? WHAT? SOLD OUT?" Ryou slammed the phone on the receiver. He turned to glare at Kish, breathing heavily.

"Awww, too bad Ryou, and we would've had so much fun. Oh well, the girls and I will bring you a present…" Kish said, grinning. Ryou opened his mouth to yell some more.

"KISH! I got you a present too!" said Satou, holding up a package. Kish smiled, stuck his tounge out a Ryou, and opened the box. "They're clothes! You're other ones are way too small. Go on, change!" Kish, unsure what else to do shuffled towards the changing room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T; YOU'RE USING THE MEN'S ROOM!" shoated Ryou. Kish stopped, and then shuffled towards the bathroom. Ryou walked to the changing room door and listened to make sure Kish didn't teleport. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, except Keiichiro, who was playing Go Fish with a piece of pie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kish's scream split the silence. Satou ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it.

"Kish? Kish! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…you know, this bathroom's quite comfortable, I think I'll stay." Ryou walked up and went inside. There was a moment of silence before….

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Ryou. He stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching his chest, still laughing. "HA HA HA…oh, that's too good!" He wiped a tear from his eye and straightened up. "The clothes look good, Satou," he said grinning. He snickered and began laughing again, running upstairs.

"Kish, come on, let me see! I'm sure it's not too bad…" Satou pleaded. The door creaked open and Kish stepped out, his head down, blushing furiously. He was wearing the common outfit of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red baseball cap. The jeans were so lose that Kish was holding them up, and the baseball cap was sliding over his eyes.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" screamed Cupcake, tackling Kish again. Kish gagged.

"She's right, they look good on you!" Satou said. "We just need a belt!" She ran into the kitchen and returned with a long strand of red ribbon. "We use this to wrap special orders!" She slipped it throught Kish's belt loops tied a knot and pulled.

"Ack! It's tight enough!" Kish said. Satou slid the knot so it was in back of Kish. She left the extra ribbon dangling. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you had you're ribbons dangling behind you on your other clothes, and I thought it looked cute," Satou explained. She took Kish's hat off. "You know you can adjust these," she said, tighting it and putting it back on his head. "There!" Satou stepped back to admire her 'work'.

"Uh…thank you Satou…you really shouldn't have…" Kish murmered.

"HEY KISH-KUN!" Cupcake screamed in his ear. Kish jumped.

"What?"

"WHERE'S MY PRESENT?" Cupcake asked, holding her hands out expectantly.

"Uhhhh…" Kish got sweat drops. He looked through his jean pockets and pulled out a green, blobby, parasite alien. "Heh…Merry Christmas!" he said, handing it to her.

"AWWWWW! THANK YOU KISH-KUN!" Cupcake jumped and grabbed his windpipe. "PRESENT FROM KISH-KUN! PRESENT FROM KISH-KUN!"

"Kish gave you a present!" Ryou said trying not to sound disbelieved. He came downstairs. "What'd you get?"

"A NEW PET!" Cupcake yelled, showing it to Ryou.

"GACK! CUPCAKE, THAT'S AN ALIEN!"

"Eh? How silly Ryou, it's too cute to be an alien!" Cupcake said. "It's name is Kisshu and he's my little pet!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Maonaka asked.

"Because I said so!"

"It doesn't matter! It's still an alien! Kish, take it back!"

"Huh? I can't; it's rude to take back a gift," Kish replied.

"You pick on Kish too much. Come on Kish, let's go shopping, you'll need a new outfit for the hot spring!" Satou said, grapping Kish's arm and steering him out the door.

"I'm coming too!" Cupcake yelled, chasing after them while still holding Kisshu. There was silence and then Ryou broke down and rolled into the fetal position while sucking his thumb.

"HEY! WE STILL HAVE A PARTY TO THROW!" shouted Meron, completely ignoring Ryou. She grabbed some red and green streamers that happened to be there and started running around the café. Keiichiro brought out some food while Maonaka put some Christmas music on. Ryou was still in 'break-down mode'.

They 'partied' for a couple hours in which Meron somehow managed to get the toilets to shoot confetti everytime you flushed. Finally, Ryou recovered and kicked the girls out saying he needed to work. Now I shall skip the next 6 days and go straight to New Years' weekend.

"KISH-KUN! YOU LOOK GREAT!" screamed Cupcake, squeezing Kish around the waist. Kish had new clothes on that Satou had bought him. He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and kahki shorts with his red ribbon belt. "Wait'll you see Kisshu, he's grown so much! KISSHU!" A green blob, the size of a dog came floating around the corner. "I've been feeding him cake, since he really seems to like it!" Kish was debating whether or not it was a good thing that Kisshu hadn't infected anything yet.

"Looks good…" said Kish.

"Kish, you wore it, thank you!" Satou said as she arrived. She caught sight of Cupcake and Kisshu. "Wow Cupcake…Kisshu really grew."

"Uh huh!"

"HOT SPRINGS, HERE I COME!" shoated Meron, as she arrived with Maonaka ((somehow they all got permission from their parents)). Maonaka giggled at Kish's new outfit, but then spotted Kisshu.

"Uh, Cupcake…I don't think that's allowed…" she said.

"That's why I taught him this trick! Come on Kisshu, melt!" Everyone watched as Kisshu became a gooey liquid and jumped inside the duffle bag Cupcake was holding. "See? He'll be okay!" Kish was imagining all the things that could go wrong.

"Well, shall we go in? I have the tickets," said Satou after a minute.

'YAY!" shouted Meron as she rushed inside. Meanwhile, in the trees just outside the resort, Ryou was sitting on a high branch with a laptop and a pair of binoculars.

"Leave me behind will they? Well, I'm watching them. Always watching…" he laughed evily like the stalker he is. "Now I can watch what's happening from Cupcakes's robot…" he typed something into the laptop. The screen came up black. "Blast! She has the thing in her bag!" He typed something else and activated the robot's head lights. Out of boredom, be scanned her bag. "Pillow, book…MISTLETOE!" he yelled, focusing on the little green plant in her bag. "Okay…what's this? Jello?" He had come across Kissh, sleeping peacefully. Ryou urged the robot forward to poke it. Kisshu woke up and two eyes floating in green goo looked up. "WHAT!" Ryou fell out of the tree, failing to call upon his cat abilities ((for all you some-what slow people…**Meron: Like me!**...that means Ryou didn't land on his feet)).

In the resort, everyone was unpacking before heading to the springs. Of course…not everyone was unpacking there own things….

"Wow Satou, I like these, but Maonaka's are frillier," Kish said, holding up a pair of Satou's panties. Satou and Maonaka turned bright red and then attacked Kish with a near by fire extinguisher. "A joke! It was a joke! Huh, what's this?" Kish looked up to see a pointy green plant with white berries hanging by a string above him. Quicker than a hawk, Cupcake swooped down on her prey and…."YUCK!" Kish shouted, attempting to wipe his mouth. He ran to the sink, gargled water and spit it out. He then grabbed the soap and rubbed it on his lips and then washed them off. "It's still there! I can feel it! It burns! IT BURNS!" he yelled.

"Hee hee, I kissed Kish-kun!" Cupcake sang with glee. She glomped Kish around the neck as he gagged.

"Cupcake, let him go!" said Maonaka. Cupcake released Kish, looking disappointed.

"CUPCAKE! WHAT'D YOU KISS HIM FOR!" yelled Satou.

"Tee hee, you have to kiss the person under the mistletoe!"

"But you put it there on purpose!"

"Well, it looked festive over there."

"But it isn't even in season anymore!"

"There is no season for looooooooooove!" Cupcake went all heart-eyed and started dancing around the room.

"Yeah, well put it away anyway. We want to enjoy ourselves this weekend, not kill each other," Maonaka said.

"Awww, but we were enjoying ourselves! Right Kish?" Kish was throwing up in the other room.

"Put it away,"

"Fine!"

"I want to go to the onsen!" shouted Meron. ((onsenhot springs)).

"Sounds good, we'll all go. And Kish, if I even THINK you're there, YOU'RE DEAD!" Satou said.

"Yes Satou!" Kish said, looking disappointed and frightened at the same time.

"I'm bringing Kisshu!' Cupcake said, going to fetch him.

"Cupcake, no!"

"He'll be alright! Let's go!" Cupcake said. All the girls grabbed towels and headed out the door with Kisshu, leaving Kish, who was brushing his teeth for the 17th time. He glanced in the mirror to see Cupcake's robot hovering behind him.

"GACK! Go away, quit looking at me!" Kish yelled, swatting at it. It dodged and continued staring. "CUT IT OUT!" He ran into the closet and slamed the door. After a moment, he cracked the door open to see if the coast was clear. The robot was still there. "What do you want with me?" he asked, summoning his dragon swords.

"I'm making sure you don't cause trouble!" came Ryou's voice from the robot.

"Huh? RYOU!" Kish's swords dissapeared as he grabbed the robot and started shaking it back and forth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?" he yelled.

"I'm not spying, I'm keeping an eye on you!"

"And here I am thinking you'd given up stalking…" Kish said. From up in the tree, Ryou turned red.

"I never stalked anyone!"

"Uh-huh…sure. That's what I thought you'd say."

"I am not a stalker!"

"Whatever Ryou." Kish picked up the robot, put in one of the girls bags, zipped the bag, and threw it in the closet.

"LET ME OUT!" Ryou yelled as Kish closed the door.

"Relax, I'm just going to take a bath. I won't bother them," Kish said, and with that, he grabbed a towel and left the room.

"KISH! KISH GET BACK HERE!"

"HEY! YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled a security guard pointing at Ryou, who was shouting very naughty words at Kish.

"Whoops…" said Ryou. He grabbed the computer and ran back to the cafe, where he continued to shout at Kish.

"MERON! QUIT SPLASHING! YOU TOO CUPCAKE" Maonaka yelled.

"SHE SPLASHED ME FIRST!" they both yelled, pointing to eachother.

"Ah…..the onsen is soooooo relaxing….." said Satou.

"Kisshu likes it too!" said Cupcake.

"How can you-EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" screamed Satou. Kisshu had melted and was floating around in the water.

"Cupcake, why'd you have to bring him?" asked Maonaka. Meanwhile, overlooking everyone, Murasaki smirked.

"My my, they've practically layed out the welcome mat, keeping a parasite alien around…" she said. "This is too easy." She peered at the other people enjoying the bath. She pointed at each of them until her finger glowed violet. "Pure spirits are the best kind," she said grinning. She opened her hand and absorbed the spirit of the person she had been pointing at. The victim and the people around them started to scream. Murasaki paid them no mind and instead launched the spirit at Kisshu.

"What's with the screaming?" Meron asked.

"Could it be…." Maonaka started.

"KISH!" growled Satou.

"Crap!" said Cupcake. She transformed and moved in front of Kisshu as the spirit flew towards them. Murasaki hissed in frustration and sent a wave of energy at Cupcake to shove her out of the way. It didn't work quite right….both collided into Cupcake, who fell into Kisshu. Cupcake screamed as a blinding light flashed.

"Let's see, 2 spirits, and body, dark energy, and an over-large parasite alien. I believe this will turn out quite well," Murasaki said to herself. The light faded and a giant human figure was standing in the onsen. It was made of purple energy with glowing green eyes. It had cat ears and a tail, cortesy of Cupcake's snow lepord DNA. Now everyone was screaming louder.

"Ahhh….so relaxing," said Kish as he slid into the bath. He closed his eyes to soak for a minute, when screams broke the silence. Kish's eyes shot opened and moved for the sky automatically. "Murasaki…."he murmered, spotting the vampiress. He flew 2 feet out of the water before remembering he was naked. "Drat!" He grabbed his towel and ran into the building to the room.

"WHO IS THAT? LET ME OUT!" shouted Ryou, upon hearing Kish enter.

"Cool it!" said Kish, finishing changing. He opened closet, grabbed the robot, and held in frount of him. "There's a Chimera Anima and I didn't make it! Happy?" he said.

"WHAT? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Yeah, yeah, well feel free to watch. I'm going to check it out," Kish said, opening the door. He ran down the hall and outside.

"Hey, wait you!" Ryou yelled, using the robot to follow Kish. Kish ran until he spotted Murasaki.

"Murasaki what are you doing?" he yelled. Murasaki turned to look at him.

"My job, what else? And it looks like you've gotten even more pathetic Kish, wearing human clothes. Honestly, I don't know why Master Deep Blue doesn't just get rid of you," she said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" screemed Satou.

"SATOU!" yelled Kish and Ryou. Kish ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Satou onee-chan, we have to attack!" said Meron. Everyone was already transformed.

"But it's Cupcake-chan!" said Satou.

"Satou, you remember what happened to Annka! We have to defeat the monster to save her!" Maonaka told her.

"Your right," Satou sighed. "Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" The attack hit 'Cupcake' in the shoulder. She yelled angrily. "Oh no! I made Cupcake mad! I'm such a bad friend nya!" she cried.

"DOOOOOOOOOM!" Cupcake yelled in a freaky, deep voice. She suddenly had two giant green cupcakes which promptly started squirting frosting mixed with dark energy. Satou dodged the frosting but got hit with a spark of dark energy.

"NYA!" she yelled.

"Satou!" yelled Kish, running to her.

"Kish-kun! They got Cupcake!" Satou cried.

"Yeah but at least I didn't do it this time" Kish said.

"You're not helping" Satou said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Cupcake yelled again, sending another blast.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!" Meron yelled. The sound waves somehow turned around Cupcake's attack and sent it back at her. Cupcake stumbled backwards.

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!" Maonaka yelled. Cupcake yelled some more as the stars hit her. Meanwhile…..

"Can't you ever NOT attack us!" Ryou yelled, flying Cupcake's robot up to Murasaki.

"Can't you ever not attack us?" Murasaki mimicked. "Of course not dweeb, you're the only thing in our way of taking over!" She whacked him to the side. He flew the robot back at her, but she grabbed it by the tail.

"You'll never take over Earth!" he yelled.

"I know that voice. You're that stupid blond kid who helps out the Mew Mews. Well, news flash, Earth was ours to begin with, and we WILL get it back!" She shocked the robot with a bit of dark energy. Back at the café, Ryou was yelling in pain, having somehow forgotten that he wasn't the robot. ((That means he was being slow and thought he was being shocked when he wasn't)) Okay, back to the actual fight:

"DOOOOOOOOOM!" The attack hit the trees behind the onsen and they started to crack.

"They're going to fall nya!" yelled Satou. Meron jumped up.

"Ribbon Melon Bang!" she yelled. Once again, her sound waves defied all logic and caused the trees to fall backwards, away from any people.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" yelled Satou. Her attack hit one of Cupcake's cupcakes, which exploded.

"Alright!" said Meron.

"I got the second one!" yelled Maonaka. "Ribbon Midnigh Star Rush!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The attacks collided and cancelled eachother.

"We need to attack together!" Satou said. "Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!"

"Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"Ribbon Midnight Star Rush!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Cupcake's attack stopped Melon's attack, but Maonaka's and Satou's hit, causing Cupcake to fall backwards.

"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt her!" Satou said.

"SATOU! HURRY UP AND FINISH IT OFF!" Maonaka yelled. Cupcake was already back on her feet.

"Oh, right! Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou shouted. Her attack hit Cupcake in the chest with full force. There was a bunch of shiny light in which Cupcake and the random lady's spirt was released. The spirit flew back to it's owner, but Cupcake started fall to the ground. "KISH SAVE HER!" Satou cried, shoving Kish. Kish flew up and caught Cupcake, who woke up.

"KISH-KUN SAVED ME! I KNEW YOU CARED!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around Kish's neck, who blushed furiously and landed in front of Satou.

"You can let go now…" he murmerd.

"I'll never let go of you!" Cupcake squeeled, squeezing him tighter. Kish fainted and dropped Cupcake. "Hey! It's not nice to drop a lady!" she said.

"KISH!" screamed Satou.

"Don't worry Satou! My kiss will revive him!" Cupcake said. Kish bolted upright.

"You're too weak Kish!" Murasaki yelled.

"We beat you already! Go away!" Maonaka shouted

"Ha! You think you proved anything by just beating one monster?"

"Go home Murasaki, I think Deep Blue is calling!" Kish yelled.

"You have no right to call Master Deep Blue by his name! You're almost as bad as these fithy humans. You even let them tell you what to do! If you ask me, we should kill you first!"

"Well no one asked you, so leave Kish alone!" Satou yelled.

"Oh that's right, he's your _boyfriend_. I almost pity you…"

"MURASAKI!" Kish yelled.

"Oh, touchy subject."

"GO"

"You're no fun..." And with that, she teleported.

"Kish?"

"Forget it Satou. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Hey! We're on vacation! We only have one more day here! We can worry about mean ghosts later!" Meron said.

"Meron's right, let's relax!" Maonaka said. She and Meron had already gone back to normal, and were sinking back into the onsen. Because I lack the motivation to have a better ending, I bring you this:

So ends another Mew Mew vacation. They all managed to have fun the next day, even with Ryou using Cupcake's robot to spy on them. Speaking of Ryou, he unfortuantaly missed the end of the Mews' fight:

"Ryou, are you okay?" asked Keiichiro, leaning over Ryou's unconscious body.

"I'm not a stalker…" moaned Ryou.

"Okay Ryou!" said Keiichiro, returning to his game of Monopoly with three waffles he had named Henry, Arnold, and Stan.

-Fin-

**Mew Meron:** It's over!

**Kish:** What are you doing here?

**Mew Meron:** For your information, I wrote most of this chapter, so I deserve to be in the authoress notes!

**Kish:** Whatever.

**Mew Meron:** Man this chapter took forever!

**Kish:** Yeah, you started at least 2 weeks before Christmas and it is now February 11.

**Mew Meron:** SHUT UP! They weren't supposed to know that!

**Kish:** Who wasn't supposed to know that?

**Mew Meron:** The readers of course!

**Kish:** People read this?

**Mew Meron:** Of course silly! Why do you think everyone writes these?

**Kish:** Because you're idiots.

**Mew Meron: **Ahem…Please read my three stories, Messing up the Mew Mews, Tidyupping Titans, and Artimis Fowl goes to Herder Middle School. I will update…eventually. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Kish: **Shouldn't you say Happy Valentine's Day?

**Mew Meron:** Shut up! Lady Kuro's doing that chapter. Review please!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

**Satou: **_Tokyo Mew Mew, Monopoly and Go Fish _are not my creation. If they were, this story wouldn't be on ; FIGURE IT OUT!

**Kisshu: **-shots Satou with a blow gun- G'night ;

**Satou:** -falls asleep-


End file.
